


Nightmares and Dreamscapes

by Morbidiacangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Gen, Hurt, Metafiction, Original Character-centric, Reality Bending, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidiacangel/pseuds/Morbidiacangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fans are attending a convention when things go wrong and they find themselves in the same universe as Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for a convention

**Chapter 1: Hot Blooded - Foreigner**

Dani woke up feeling more energized than she probably had in her entire life. She was finally going to go to a convention, and she was going with her Cassie. She refused to let the fact that her dad was only agreeing to it because her brother Simon would be going with them, and in her dad's head chaperoning them. Dani knew though that her brother would chaperone about as well as he had any other time during their life.

And this was going to be a convention no less!

Simon was going to be so sidetracked with all the scantily clad girls she was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep track of himself much less two girls. The most Dani figured her brother would do was demand text updates on her whereabouts if they got separated, then again maybe she would actually like socializing with her brother. Stranger things had happened.

Not that Dani cared, at all. She was so excited that she couldn't worry about Simon chaperoning them. Cassie had texted her shortly after waking up to say that she was on the way, and had obviously packed already the night before. Dani had tried to pack, really she had, but in the end she only ended up pulling all her stuff out and not actually packing it all.

Her and Cassie had contemplated long and hard about if they should cosplay for their first con. Dani had been adamant that they do it, while Cassie had been adamant that the outfits be as accurate as possible. Which was why some of their more outgoing ideas had gone out the window. Cassie had quickly dismissed any character with to 'skanky' of an outfit as she said, or with heels because neither of them were efficient walkers in those, and at first she had even said no to doing a genderbent costume. After all it wouldn't be accurate to canon if they did it.

Dani however had her heart set on a being a character from Supernatural, any character. She didn't care who she was dressed as, but after looking over all her female options she'd found herself rather annoyed. After all she didn't have long hair, (wasn't willing to wear a wig) but a pixie style cut and she found out very quickly that she didn't want to dress as the few options she did find. Which left her with the main characters, but getting Cassie to agree had been more traumatic than pulling teeth.

Cassie had eventually gotten on board with the idea, but it took showing her all the genderbent pictures she could find of the Winchesters. Plus shoving any decent fanfic about genderbent characters her way. It had taken almost a two weeks, but Dani won and Cassie agreed to do the cosplay. She had one condition; she got to be Cas instead of a Winchester (or as she referred to him 'the angel') because she had a pair of serious black wings she wanted to use. Dani agreed, and not just because of the name but also because deep down she though Cassie had the same social skills as Cas. Except she wasn't an angel, and had no excuses as far as Dani was concerned.

Dani never bothered explaining her thoughts to Cassie though because she would then have to explain all about the show and as far as she knew Cassie had seen pieces of it, but never the whole thing. Dani considered it a sign of an excellent friendship that Cassie was willing to dress as a character she only knew details about because of Dani. Then again, Dani thought it wise to not mention the whole Destiel thing to Cassie when she decided to dress as the older Winchester.

Dressing as Dean had been the most obvious solution with her short haircut and equal height with Cassie. That way Cassie wouldn't bitch about inconsistencies, because although she was on with the gender bending thing she was still an OCD freak about the detail work. This was how Cassie had ended up crafting them basically all of their props including; an airsoft gun that was decorated like Dean's gun, the Samulet, Ruby's demon knife, Cas's angel blade, and even the EMF meter. Dani was pretty sure the EMF meter was just something Cassie had made for shits and giggles since you could press a button to make it give off the sound like show, and another button played ghost sounds.

Dani thought about her duffel bag that was waiting to be filled, but still didn't move from her bed. As excited as she was about today she knew they didn't have to be on the road for at least a couple more hours it would only take her maybe 20 minutes to toss all her stuff in the bag. Hoping to catch some more sleep she rolled over and readjusted the blanket. She'd been snuggled back under her blankets for less than a minute it seemed when someone ripped the blanket away from her. The cool air hit strong enough that she turned to scowl at the person who had taken her blanket; it was Cassie.

“Let a girl sleep a bit more why don'tcha?” Dani growled reaching for the blanket, but it was too late Cassie had tossed it across the room.

“Get up I brought you a present.” Cassie proclaimed as her long, black hair swished around like a hair commercial. Sometimes Cassie's hair made Dani consider growing hers out, and then that thought would be quashed everytime she either brushed Cassie's hair or she had to wash her own and was grateful how little work it took to keep up.

“Is it donuts? I like donuts.” Dani groaned burrowing her head in her pillow before she felt it also being ripped away from her.

“Something better, now come see dammit.” Cassie cocked her hip, and for a moment Dani grinned then remembered she should be annoyed with Cassie for waking her up instead of just letting her stay in the bed longer. Standing up Dani contemplated putting a bra on, and getting fully dressed. Instead she looked at Cassie and without saying a word Cassie replied, “You don't have to get dressed just come up front for a minute.”

Dani nodded and followed Cassie to the front of the house, where Cassie had the front curtains open. Sitting in the driveway was none other than a black, 1967 Impala. Dani felt her heart stop for a moment, and slowly she turned to face Cassie who was smiling almost manically.

“Cassie--” Dani started.

“I told my dad how in love you were with the show, and I never realized my uncle's car was the same thing until we were talking. My uncle left it to my dad, but you know my dad he puts stuff in the barn and never looks at it again. Anyways, we were talking and when I mentioned the show he told me about the car, and we looked into it sure enough it still ran good. We can borrow it for the trip, but my dad said he's not willing to part with it yet.”

Dani had only half paid attention to Cassie's explanation as she was too transfixed by the fact Cassie had been pulling something from her pocket while she spoke. The moment Cassie pulled her hand from her pocket Dani stopped breathing, it was a set of keys.

“You can open her up if you like.” Cassie said setting the keys in Dani's hand. On the verge of tears from the excitement Dani wrapped Cassie in a tight hug that she was pretty sure had left Cassie without the ability to breath before she ran out the front door. Steps away from the Impala Dani whispered, “Baby” before sliding her hands across the body and unlocking the door. Sliding into the driver seat she felt like her head might simply explode from excitement.

“You can start her up if you want. She doesn't sound too bad, not as great as my dad would like but still you can tell she's got power.” Cassie had slid into the passenger seat, and for a brief moment Dani imagined kissing her friend. Shaking that thought away though she grinned before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car up. Cassie had been right that it wasn't as good as it could be, it sounded kind of rough and boy was it loud! Regardless Dani found herself petting the dashboard of the car and still staring at it in awe.

“Come young Padawan, I saved the best for last.” Cassie told her cryptically getting out of the car. Turning the motor off Dani met her at the back of the car where Cassie held her hand out for the keys. Taking the keys Cassie opened the trunk of the car, and lifted the carpet to reveal a makeshift weapons cache. Instead of real shotguns and knives it had prop weapons that no doubt Cassie had made.

“How did you find time for this? Hell, how did you make all this? You don't even watch the show!” Dani finally shrieked.

Cassie laughed, “Oh my god. Your reaction is the best. I got the car because Simon told me about it and I remembered my dad had something like that. As for all the prop weapons that is also your brothers doing. I told him it had to be something temporary because my dad would kill me if we did this for real, that's why I didn't paint the devil's trap, I don't want to be grounded for life. As for the show, of course I watch it. You've only been ranting about it to me for the entire school year. I may have had to catch upon the last few seasons in the last week or so, but I do watch it, have watched it, whatever.”

“You are the greatest friend anyone could ask for.” Dani said wrapping her in another hug.

“Hey, she doesn't get all the credit.” a voice spoke up from behind Cassie. Looking up Dani saw her brother Simon smiling. He was taller than her by a good few inches, lanky built, and at the moment looking like the complete nerd she knew he was dressed in his X-men pajama pants and a shirt proclaiming that he was a Jedi in training.

“You-” Dani started sounded annoyed as he approached her brother, “are the single greatest brother ever.” her voice softened as she hugged him too.

“OK brat don't hug me too long someone might see my sister hugging me while she doesn't even have pants on.”

Dani punched him in the shoulder lightly before the words registered glancing down she realized she was wearing just an oversize t-shirt. No pants, no socks, not even pajama shorts.

“You guys!” she shrieked before sprinting back in the house to get dressed, as she shut the door she could hear both Cassie and her brother laughing.

***

Dani shoved all her clothes and props for the weekend in the duffel bag on the floor. She wouldn't really need much makeup, which as far as she was concerned was an excellent thing. Pulling her purse out she shoved it full of essentials hoping she wouldn't have to delve into the duffel bag until she needed her outfit. On her way out of her room she paused to swipe a stack of temporary tattoos and her contacts.

“Downstairs her dad was chatting with Cassie about the car while they both ate donuts. She managed to not roll her eyes, at least not within her dad's eyesight, about how well her dad seemed to take to Cassie. She didn't know if it was because it was the only friend of hers to really come over, or because her dad was secretly shipping the two of them together. Her dad seemed to do that anytime she had a serious friendship with someone, of any gender.

He'd never said anything to her, but on occasion he would give her a look like he was contemplating how close her friend was. She was pretty sure her dad was waiting for the “I'm dating a girl” conversation. Which honestly dressing as Dean and Cas was probably not helping her case because even her dad thought there was something to Destiel. Shaking her thoughts away she headed to find what donuts were left before Simon polished them off.

“Hey!” Dani growled as Simon moved to swipe the last cream filled donut the same time as her. Simon looked at her before shoving the donut in his mouth then smiled triumphantly with a mouthful before talking with his mouth full, “Too slow loser.”

“Asshat.” Dani replied making a disgusted face at his mouthful of donut. Simon rolled his eyes before turning to pour himself to drink.

Apparently while Dani had been getting dressed and packed her brother had changed as well; full nerd attire if she said so herself with Chuck Taylors, skinny jeans, and a button up Nintendo shirt. She glanced at her own outfit for a moment, heavy black boots, dark blue jeans, her favorite Metallica tee, and her Supernatural hoodie. Somedays she felt for her dad, he was completely SOL when it came to remotely normal kids. Dani doubted her mother would have noticed or cared about what the two of them did seeing as the woman hadn't exactly been all there before she ended her life. Stopping that dark train of thought before it could take off Dani poured herself some orange juice to go with her donut.

After a long lecture from her dad about safety in numbers, he kissed her on the head and wished them a good weekend. He also made sure that her and Cassie had pepper spray along with all their stuff. Once everything was packed into the car the three of them stood debating about who would drive the car. Eventually they settled on letting Cassie drive at least until they were out of the state, the last thing they needed was someone telling her dad that anyone else was driving the car. Cassie climbed into the driver seat, Dani followed by sliding into the passenger seat, and her brother Simon was in the back before she had even buckled the seatbelt. Glancing around Dani realized there was only a regular radio with a cassette player. Now that was something she hadn't anticipated, she moved to turn on the station when Cassie slapped her hand.

“Hey! You of all people should remember the house rules,” Dani blinked for a moment before she spoke in sync with Cassie, “Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Dani frowned for a moment.

“Does this mean we're going to listen to the top hits radio station the whole way, because I can only take so much pop music.”

“As if little sister. I came prepared.” Simon spoke up shoving a shoe box over the seat in between her and Cassie. It was a cassette collection, and most likely her dad's collection which meant nothing newer than maybe the early 90's.

“I didn't even know dad still had these.” she smiled rummaging through the tapes.

Cassie snatched one out of her hand before shoving it in the tape deck and starting the car. As they were backing up Dani couldn't help but smile as the Foreigner song “Rev it on the Red Line” started. This was going to be an awesome trip, and she knew it.

***

They had lied to Dani's dad telling him they would be getting a hotel room when they got there, but honestly none of them could afford a hotel room after what they had shelled out for the convention, gas, and everything else. Their solution that they hadn't explained to her dad was they would go camping instead. Yeah, it might be a little bit to rough for some people but the three of them figured it would be better than not going at all. Not to mention it wasn't like they had never been camping before. The good news was that the weather was pretty mild considering how late in the year it was, and hopefully they wouldn't freeze.

The campground was less than ten miles from the hotel that the convention was being held at. At first Cassie had suggested they just find a cheap motel for the few nights they were there, and Dani pointed out as politely as possible that although Sam and Dean managed to stay in shady motels all the time they weren't the boys. Not to mention Dani was pretty sure that it was going to be somewhat safer at a campground where she at least was under the impression no one was likely to be selling crack, or bringing prostitutes.

The ride to the campground had gone smoothly with them switching drivers every few hours. Dani had shuffled through half of the music in the tape collection, and excluding a handful of questionable choices that must have been her mother's tapes she'd been quite thrilled with the selection. The sun had been close to setting when they finally got the tent up, eaten the fast food they'd picked up and settled in for the night. Dani wasn't even sure she would be able to sleep with all the excitement she felt, but sure enough once the world was black outside she settled into sleep.

 

 


	2. Crazy Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one Hell of a party.

Chapter 2: Crazy Train – Ozzy Osbourne

The first day at the convention had been exhausting, exciting, and chaotic. It had taken them almost an hour to get all their costumes together, which Dani had debated with Cassie about the Mark of Cain tattoo for what seemed like forever because she preferred the idea of wearing the Samulet instead. She wasn't sure she wanted to go as Dean with the Mark, but in the end Cassie won because she pointed out that Dani did not have the leather jacket to make the outfit really complete. Rolling her eyes at her friends OCD she gave in, but didn't take the Samulet off she just tucked it into her shirt. After all if no one saw it what did it matter she was wearing it or not. Not to mention none of her shirts were v-neck or anything so there was nothing to notice. 

Simon hadn't intentionally dressed as Sam, but Dani couldn't help but notice some similarity when her brother was wearing his blue jeans, a plaid shirt, and a green army type jacket over it. His Chuck Taylors were the only thing that made it clear he wasn't cosplaying. Cassie had done wonderful on her outfit obviously since she was in a dark blue skirt with matching blazer, white button up with blue tie, and the trademark trenchcoat. She had massive black wings that she was going to wear in the building but until then they had been stowed away in the back of the car. 

They had spent the day running around going to different panels on all their favorite stuff, spent way to much time and thankful not too much money in the dealers room (at least not today), and it seemed like the rest of the time had been spent doing photo ops. When they returned to camp they discovered that since the hotels had been booked a lot of the people in the campground had been from the convention. 

Which was how at almost ten o'clock at night in the dark they were hiking their way to a party. A girl his brother had met suggested they come hangout for a party and some LARPing. Which admittedly Dani wasn't sure how she felt about late night LARPing. Didn't people normally do it during the day? Then again, if she was trying to role play Supernatural Dani had a feeling one wouldn't do it during the daylight. 

All she knew was that they had stayed in costume, and she'd brought both her fake and real weapons (pepper spray and pocket knife) with her just in case. Her gut instinct was telling her that this was not going to go as well as they hoped. Cassie had given her the “just try it” look when her brother had excitedly explained to them about the party. He was thrilled at the prospect of socializing with people into the same things as him no doubt, but Dani couldn't shake the negative feeling she got. 

Cassie must have been reading her mind at the moment because she grabbed Dani's hand as they walked down the hiking path. Walking hand in hand following her brothers silhouette in the flashlights glow she realized maybe she was just being anti-social. After all it wasn't like she actual hungout with people often. Cassie was the extent of her desire to socialize with people. Could be Cassie was just that awesome though, and a this thought she squeezed Cassie's hand in thanks for offering support. 

The hike took a good ten minutes or so, and Dani was almost tempted to ask if they had been sent on a wild goose chase when they saw the glow of firelight ahead. Sure enough there was a gathering of people around a fire. The group was maybe thirty people in all which thankfully wasn't too ridiculous, and immediately she understood that if LARPing did happen it was going to be a joining of fandoms. There were at least two Sherlocks, four Doctors, and she was pretty sure there was even a handful of superheroes to be seen. 

Dani did notice however there was quite a Supernatural crowd, and their cosplays were amazing because without even knowing them she could tell there was a Crowley, an Abbadon, and a Cain. The more generic looking outfits she was sure were characters she would recognize if she thought about it, but those three were done so well she had to almost do a double take. The girl who approached them however, was a obviously dressed as a demon because she like Dani had blackout contacts in. Admittedly hers were the full eye contacts which Dani had wanted, but been unable to afford. 

“Hey guys glad you could make it. I'm Elizabeth. Drinks are over by the Sherlocks.” she pointed across the fire, “If you guys are interested we're planning on reenacting a séance for a fan vid thing I do online. It's totally up to you guys, but I'd love it if you guys joined.” 

“Sounds great, what's with all this silence? Did no one bring music?” Simon asked moving towards Elizabeth smiling, and Dani was pretty sure that was his idea of flirting. He had a knack for being a sneaky kind of flirt with girls who couldn't see past his nerdy appearance. 

“Oh Kenny was playing guitar, but I think he abandoned it in favor of drinks and girls.” she replied gesturing towards a guy who was hanging out with a couple girls drinks in hand. 

“How 'bout I take over?” Simon suggested walking towards Kenny who he asked about borrowing the guitar. Sure enough the guy lent it to him, and Simon settled himself on a fallen tree before he began to play. It's been a long time since Dani had heard her brother play a guitar besides on Rock Band, and occasionally his actual electric guitar. The last time she could remember him playing an acoustic however had been when she was like ten. Elizabeth smiled as her brother started to play before settling next to him on the fallen tree. 

Cassie was looking at Simon incredulously as he started to sing Stairway to Heaven. Dani was mesmerized by the sound of Simon's voice, because it brought her back to when she had been a kid whose older brother would sing her to sleep. Instead of singing her classic lullabies he'd sung her whatever rock songs he'd known at the time, and Stairway to Heaven had been her favorite for a long time. 

“Dude, your brother is disturbingly good at a lot of things.” Cassie stated giving her a look she couldn't quite read. 

“Yeah, that's Simon.” Dani replied half heartedly, but before she could get lost in anymore memories Cassie was dragging her towards the drinks. 

“What are you interested in?” Cassie asked opening the three coolers. Dani shrugged making a sound in her throat like she didn't care, drinking hadn't actually been on her mind when she'd agreed to come. 

“Very well then, getting trashed it is.” Cassie replied pulling out what looked like a bottle of what looked like flavored rum and two wine coolers. 

“Really Cassie? Shots?” Dani asked taking the Rum from her hand. 

“Who said anything about shots? We're just gonna drink it. You obviously need to relax some, and I'm going to help you. I'm also going to see if we can find some cards around here.” 

Dani resisted rolling her eyes when a quite handsome guy dressed as the Doctor whipped a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket. “Did I hear someone ask for cards? I must say I'm quite good at these games and would love for ladies such as yourself to join me.” 

“Excellent.” Cassie grinned mischievously before dragging the guy (whose actual name was Chris apparently) to a spot where they could start cards and drink. Thankfully he'd also managed to scrounge up some actual shot glasses which at least meant Dani could keep track of her drinking. 

***  
Dani wasn't sure how long they had been drinking and playing cards, but when she stood up she felt the whole world sway and knew it had been a while. She managed to make to walk her way to the designated “bathroom” area where there was actual toilet paper, and back again without staggering too much. She had certainly relaxed as far as she was concerned, Chris has drank enough that he had pretty much passed out after a few games of Poker and Rummy. Dani had started getting loopy and had trouble keeping up with the games after that, thus they had changed to playing Go Fish. 

“Do you have any Queens?” Dani asked vaguely realizing she was slurring a little. 

“Hmm....no Go Fish.” Cassie replied after looking her cards over very intently, the expression was so much Cassie, and the angel she was dressed as that it sent Dani into a fit of giggles. 

“What? I don't see how me not having a Queen if funny.” Again her face was so serious that it sent Dani into a more intense fit of laughing. So much that it actually hurt to laugh.

“It's not that, it's just...nevermind. Don't worry about it.” Dani thought better of explaining.  
Cassie put the cards down eying Dani warily, “Perhaps we should find your brother and go?”

“Yeah, that's probably a good idea.” Dani agreed stumbling to stand up. 

One look around the area revealed that most people had left, and that a few like Chris had simply fallen asleep where they were. Simon was not in sight though, which sent a sharp thrill of fear through Dani. It wasn't like her brother to just wander off without letting her know that he wasn't leaving her. Not even to go makeout with some chick, then she heard it. A faint sound that almost sounded like chanting. 

“Maybe they did the fan vid thing without us?” she suggested as they walked towards the sound. The closer they got the more she realized the chanting wasn't in English, and honestly is almost sounded Latin. Damn, these people were legit with their LARPing weren't they? Dani thought to herself as they stepped into another small clearing. The scene before her however wasn't a séance reenactment; it looked like a human sacrifice with her brother as the chosen one. 

Her hand moved to her pocket without a thought, uncapping the pepper spray she yelled at Elizabeth who seemed to be leading the group. The other three continued to chant as Elizabeth turned to face them. Instead of breaking character however Elizabeth stalked towards Dani. Dani glanced at her brother's unconscious form on the ground and back at a Elizabeth who stalked towards her slowly with a malicious smile. If this was all a game then that bitch was going to get a Hell of a wakeup call. 

Yet, in the pit of her stomach Dani was almost certain that it was no game.  
Turning her head slightly towards Cassie she murmured, “Go around, and get Simon. I got her.” She didn't see Cassie nod, but she hear Cassie's faint footsteps as she backed away and most likely around the clearing to the other side. Elizabeth was within arms length now, but Dani kept her pepper spray by her pockets. She'd never actually had to use it before so she was hoping she didn't screw it up now. 

Her heart was pounding wildly, the alcohol's effects were fading, but not fast enough. Which just went to show her how much she'd really drank. Her palm felt sweaty against the pepper spray container and she was suddenly glad she'd gone for this and not the pocket knife. After all she didn't want to stab the chick; yet. That all depended on what happened to her brother. 

“Dani,” Elizabeth purred, “You joined a bit sooner than you were supposed to. This ritual needs more than one sacrifice, but I thought it best to pace myself.” 

“You bitch.” Dani spat spraying Elizabeth in the eyes with the pepper spray. 

Elizabeth shrieked no doubt blinded from getting what has most likely been half a can of pepper spray straight in the eyes at close range. Dani sprinted past her towards Simon, she was  
intercepted by one of the other people in the group who she used the rest of the can of pepper spray on. This one shrieked and fell to the ground clawing at his eyes. Dani would have briefly felt bad if he hadn't been between her and her brother. 

Cassie was involved in a fistfight with a small blonde girl who Dani thinks might have been dressed as Jo. Cassie looked to be winning, and Dani contemplated helping her when she saw the last person in the group had raised a large dagger over her brother's still form. 

“No!” she shrieked in rage running towards the guy as his dagger plunged into her brother's heart. There was no mistaking it for roleplaying either, her brother's body had jerked in reaction to the knife. Her entire world went red and black all at once, the pocketknife she carried was suddenly in her hand and she was on top of the guy trying to tear him to pieces. 

She grunted as he rolled with her on his back, they landed on the ground roughly her pocketknife flying from her hand, but not before she'd sliced him across the side of his neck. She hadn't hit any major veins or arteries as he was bleeding like a stuck pig, but he wasn't spraying blood everywhere. Scrambling to her feet Dani had only a moment of being upright before she felt his hand connect with her face. The pain was staggering, for a brief moment she was blinded by the pain, and then she'd felt him sucker punch her in the solar plexus. This time she dropped to the ground out of breath and still dizzy her vision slightly obscured by the blood now running down her face. 

Through the haze she saw the guy move towards her before he crumpled to the ground. Looking up she saw Cassie holding a large tree branch that she'd most likely knocked him over the head with. “Si-” Dani stuttered out before the thought of him and the pain in her side made it impossible to talk. Cassie being the amazing person she was seemed to understand, and moved towards Simon. She was hovering over him checking his pulse, and no doubt deciding what she could do when Elizabeth approached from the other side. 

The skin around her eyes was red, angry, and combined with her black eyes it made her look way scarier than Dani would have given her credit for. 

“You.” she growled at Dani making a choking gesture. Dani felt the urge to laugh, who did this chick think she was Darth Vader? Then Dani felt it, the tightening sensation on her throat. The air was being cut off from her lungs, and god did it burn. Holy shit, she thought, This chick's really a demon. Before she could continue that train of thought she was tossed through the air, and she felt her body connect with a loud crack against a tree. Then the world was black.


	3. Point of Know Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dani meets the Winchesters

Chapter 3: Point of Know Return – Kansas

When Dani woke she still felt like she'd been hit by a bus, from the feel of it her face was still bleeding, but she was now on something softer than the forest floor. Cracking her eyes open she saw that she was in the back of the Impala, maybe that meant Cassie had gotten them to safety. Maybe this had all been a fucked up nightmare. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be drinking too much for a while. 

Simon. 

Her brother's name shot through her like adrenaline, and at the thought she sat up entirely too fast. 

“Hey!” someone practically growled at her, “Who the Hell are you?”

Dani turned her head to face the front seat where she found herself facing Sam and Dean Winchester. Not quite believing her eyes Dani blinked again to see if maybe she was imagining things, when Dean looked at her his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Sam was looking at her almost owlishly in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something, anything when she heard a scream pierce the air. 

“Cas-” she started before climbing out of the car and sprinting in the direction of the scream. When the scream stopped she paused for a moment before screaming Cassie's name at the top of her lungs. She faintly heard Cassie holler in reply, and again she sprinted in that direction. Faintly she heard the sound of feet running behind her and knew that he Winchesters were following, but she didn't have time for that now. She had to find her friend and her brother. 

When she came upon Cassie she was standing a few feet away from Simon who was lying on the ground dagger still in his chest. Cassie was grappling with Elizabeth, struggling to get her hand around the girl's neck or anything nearby. Finally her hand was on Elizabeth's forehead pushing her away when a bright light seemed to engulf the area before Elizabeth abruptly dropped to the ground with her eyes burned out. 

Dani came to a halt a few feet away from Cassie her mind still reeling from what she'd seen. Had Cassie just smited someone? Like seriously? Cassie didn't seem to notice as she moved to Simon where she pulled the dagger from his chest and pressed two fingers against his forehead. Simon jolted into a sitting position like he'd been electrocuted, and just the sight of him moving sent a thrill through Dani. Her brother was okay, and so was Cassie which meant anything else she could probably handle, or at least she wouldn't have to handle alone. 

Without realizing it she'd moved to where Simon was, and before he could get his bearing she wrapped him in a hug resisting the urge to cry and she was pretty sure she was shaking. Too much was happening too fast. 

“But, how?” she finally asked once she let go of Simon to look at Cassie who shrugged.

“I'm not really sure, but there was this weird sensation when I was fighting with Elizabeth like my ears popping, and I swear it was like I blinked and we went from one forest to another. When that happened I think something changed. I mean I was dressed as an angel before, and now I have the ability to smite people and heal them. This is almost too weird, even for me.” Cassie didn't look distraught over the issue, just confused. 

Dani smiled hugging her friend grateful that they were all safe and that Elizabeth was out of the picture. At the thought of Elizabeth she felt strangely cheated out of killing her, but before Dani could address the feeling she remembered the Winchesters. 

“So, about that whole 'something changed' I'm pretty sure you were right.” Dani started, but didn't continue when she saw Cassie was staring behind her gaping. “Yeah, about that. I kind of woke up in the Impala except it wasn't our Impala, it was Dean's.” 

Cassie nodded still not closing her mouth, if it hadn't been such a horrible night Dani might find it funnier how shocked Cassie was and how cool she felt. 

“Someone wanna explain what's going on here?” she heard Dean ask in his gravelly voice, and he was obviously annoyed. In that moment she realized how scary Dean Winchester really was. 

“Why are an Angel and a Demon working together?” Sam piped in, he sounded genuinely curious, and if Dani was reading him right maybe even afraid. 

For a moment she was trying to wrap her head around what Sam was asking, after all Cassie had just killed Elizabeth so what demon would they be working with. The realization dawned on Dani slowly, and then all at once and suddenly she found it hard to breath. She was a demon now. 

It all made sense, if Cassie was an angel because she was dressed like Castiel then Dani would be a demon because she'd dressed as Dean with the Mark of Cain. The thought of the mark seemed to send a flare of burning pain through her arm, and in an instant it was like she craved blood. She literally wanted to kill something or someone and it was like an insane itch that once you were aware of you needed to scratch. 

Jumping away from both Simon and Cassie who looked at her confused she started to back away slowly. A shooting pain went through the Mark this time, and Dani grasped her arm crying out in surprise. 

“Cassie!” her voice came out rough and no doubt very afraid. She didn't want to kill people, well not really, but she knew that the Mark was something had to be fed. She remembered what had happened to Dean when he'd resisted and the last thing she wanted was to put Cassie and Simon in danger. 

Cassie ignored the Winchesters to come to Dani, but she walked slowly like Dani was a frightened animal that might run off at a wrong move. “Dani it's okay, we'll figure this out.” 

“Figure this out! I'm a goddamn demon! Not just any demon, oh no, I have the Mark Cassie. You and I both know exactly what the means.” Dani felt hot tears slipping down her face, so much for even remotely being a hardass. She was frustrated, scared, and her vision was blurring between the tears and blood still running down her face from her most likely broken nose. Dani let out a primal scream that sounded almost animal to her before dropping to her knees. 

Dani hadn't moved when she felt Cassie's arms wrap around her, and she felt two fingers on her forehead before the world went black; again.


	4. One of these Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Dani

Chapter 4: One of These Nights - The Eagles

When Dani woke she found that she was sitting in a chair, and after a moment she realized she was also chained to a chair. Glancing around she realized that she was in the boys dungeon where they spent a lot of their time interrogating demons, and recently where they had interrogated Metatron. 

Oh shit, was all she could think as where she was registered, and before she could really continue down that train of thought the door opened, and the shelves moved out of the way to reveal Dean Winchester. He did not look excited to see her at all, in fact he looked a lot like he had before he tortured Metatron. Dani had a brief moment when she was torn between how terrifying he was, and how attractive she found him. Something about that made it all the worse. 

“Good you're awake.” he said walking slowly towards her his steps measured and she could tell he was trying to keep calm. Super, two people in the same room with the same Mark to help them along with any rage issues they might have. 

“What the hell happened?” the question popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. She wanted to know, really she did, but part of her knew asking a annoyed looking Dean was not the best choice. 

“Your angel friend knocked you out after you had your little,” he paused, “episode.” 

“Awesome.” Dani said as sarcastically as possible, “And I'm tied up in the basement because?”

“Because you're a demon for one, I don't know you for another, and then there's the fact that your friend tells me you know about the Mark of Cain.” Dani felt a cold rock drop in her stomach at those words, she was going to slap whoever decided that was a good bargaining chip. Did they not realize that Dean Winchester was willing to do quite a lot for information about the Mark? Did they not think he would torture her for it? After all, that had been pretty much what had happened to Metatron. 

“How bout we make a deal?” Dani asked, and before she could continue Dean immediately said, “No.” in a deep, almost growl. 

“Hold your horses there sunshine this deal ain't got crap to do with your soul. It has to do with mine.” Dani explained having come to the conclusion that if she was going to get far she needed to at least be human. Dean eyed her suspiciously, but before he could reply Sam and Simon came through the doorway. 

“Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?” Simon hollered at Dean the moment he realized his sister was chained to a chair. “Let her go.” he said shoving his index finger into Dean's chest. The two of them were staring so hard at each other Dani thought steam was literally going to come out of their ears. Sam moved to put his palm on Dean pushing him away from the confrontation the same time Dani yelled her brother's name. 

Simon turned to look at her slowly moving his hand from Dean's chest. Moving towards her he started to move his eyes across her checking for injuries no doubt. 

“You're not hurt?” he asked tentatively. Even though Dani had actually been scared of Dean for a brief moment she still rolled her eyes at her brothers comment. It wasn't like she was ten anymore after all. 

“Besides when that bitch broke my nose earlier, yeah I'm great. Although it kind of feels like Cassie may have resolved that problem since my face doesn't quite feel like it got put through the grinder anymore.” 

“Yeah, she did her 'angel' thing or whatever before she convinced these two that we could help them, but only if we brought you along.” 

“Where is Cassie?” Dani asked, and a moment later Cassie popped up on her other side. The sudden appearance of Cassie seemed to give both her and Simon a jolt, the Winchesters were unmoved however. Then again after years of Cas popping in and out on them it must be something one adjusted to. 

“You rang?” Cassie was smiling holding what looked like a turkey sandwich. 

“Were you eating food while I was chained up in the basement!” She shrieked. 

“I was gonna come check you in a few, but I was hungry.” 

“Enough!” Dean interrupted, “Look, someone needs to start explaining and I mean now.” 

“Lucy you got some 'splainin to do.” Dani mutter to herself before holding back a giggle. It would do no good to start laughing after angering a Winchester. 

“We can help you with the Mark of Cain.” Cassie said setting the sandwich down on the table in front of Dani. Dani frowned suddenly uncertain of Cassie's plan. 

“How?” Sam asked crossing his arms giving a look that clearly said they would have to explain it good before anything else happened. 

Cassie grabbed Dani's arm, and started to roll the sleeve up, and once Dani realized she planned on showing them the Mark she immediately tried to resist. Pushing her arm as hard against the chair as she could she grunted as she strained against Cassie who seemed to be able to move Dani's arm around with ease, damn angel mojo. Finally Cassie had the sleeve rolled up enough to reveal the Mark. Both Sam and Dean looked stunned at the sight of it. 

Sam stepped forward, and Dani felt the urge to back away which she couldn't do while chained to a freakin' chair. It's just when Sam Winchester loomed over her to look at her arm he really loomed, like Lurch. When his fingers touched it Dani felt the Mark flare, and immediately she felt the urge to punch him. It was like someone messing with a fresh burn or scab. 

“Dean, I think it's legit. It looks an awful lot like the one on your arm.” he paused glancing up at Dani and again she felt herself wanting to shy away, “How did you get this? How do two of you have the same Mark?” 

“I'm sure we can play the 20 questions game later. For the moment I'd like you to let my friend free so she can actually eat something. This is a lot for all of us.” Cassie replied avoiding any answers. 

“Um, shouldn't we do something about the demon thing first?” Dani asked incredulously. 

Cassie tilted her head like a cat contemplating before she finally said, “No.” 

“What?” everyone sputtered out at once. 

“No.” Cassie reiterated

“And why the Hell not?” Dani demanded. Did her friend honestly think she wanted to be a demon? 

“Look, I know you want to be human again as much as these guys want you to be Dani, but think about it. If we have to defend ourselves while we sort this out you're going to be better off   
as a demon.” 

“Gee Cassie tell me how you really feel.”

“I just mean, maybe you being a demon could be useful at least for the moment.”

“Why? Do you happen to think I'm crazy enough to talk to one of Crowley's minions? Because if you're thinking me being a demon will get us any help there you are so wrong. You and I both know what's going on in Hell right now, and how jacked up all that is.”

“I was thinking of Cain actually.” Cassie replied, and Dani felt the sudden urge to vomit. Combined with the sudden lightheadedness that she felt Dani was positive Cassie had to be joking. Just the man's name made her cold all over. 

“Chr-” Dani choked off before she could say Christ, “You have got to be kidding me.” Dani finally managed out. 

“If everyone has holy water and salt as a just in case, are you two okay with letting this stand temporarily?” Cassie finally addressed the Winchesters.   
Sam looked thoughtful while Dean looked like he couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

“Done.” Sam finally agreed, Dean shot him a look to which Sam murmured something in reply that Dani couldn't hear. She did notice Dean stiffen before rolling his shoulders in a 'fine whatever' motion before stalking out of the room. Sam took a key from his pocket, and began to unlock Dani's chains. Standing up Dani saw that Simon also had a look of intense thought. Instead of delving into everyones feelings right now though she decided she really was hungry. 

“Please tell me you have food in this joint.” Dani told Sam as she stretched. 

“Yeah, your friend knows where the kitchen is. I'll come by in a few.” Sam explained before heading out the door. 

“You think he went to check on Dean?” Simon asked

“Wouldn't you go check on me?” Dani remarked.

“Want some of my sandwich?” Cassie asked her holding the sandwich towards Dani. 

“Eww, no that was on the table and who knows what's been on that thing. I'll pass.” Dani put a hand out to shove the sandwich away. Cassie shrugged and took a bite, a shudder passed through Dani before she followed Simon out of the room and into the rest of the bunker. 

“This place really is the batcave.” She commented as they came to the kitchen. No one was in there yet, but she could see the sandwich making supplies that had been abandoned and thought that was a good a place as any. 

“Oh my G-” she choked off the word with the feeling like she had just swallowed something down the wrong pipe and coughed before she continued, “I'm starving.”

“What's with all the choking?” Simon asked giving her that overprotective brother look again. 

“I can't say...you know the G word, or his son's name apparently.” 

“You really shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain anyways, it's a bad habit.” Cassie remarked.

“Oh bite me feathers.” 

“Did you just call me feathers?” Cassie asked obviously torn between laughter and annoyance. 

“I can't say I know many ways to insult an angel, and feathers just sounds insulting so yeah, feathers it is.” 

“Doesn't Dean normally call them Dicks with Wings?” Simon piped up.

Dani gave a noncommittal noise in reply as she made her sandwich, she'd just finished it, and was taking a bite out of it when she started choking on it. Simon came around and patted her back hard enough that she swallowed the piece of sandwich she'd eaten. It kind of burned the whole way down, and Dani thought she might hurl it back up. The feeling passed after a brief moment though. 

“What'd you do take to big a bite?” he asked. 

Dani shook her head, “Forgot I couldn't season the turkey, I put salt on it.” Looking forlorn she set the sandwich back down. “Cassie, I'm gonna die with no salt, what can I honestly eat?” Dani was whining but she couldn't really resist, after all this demon thing was getting the way of her food; her food man!

“Fruit? Salad?” Cassie suggested

“PB&J?” Simon suggested. 

Dani groaned, she was hungry and none of this was making anything easier. She hadn't answered either of their suggestions, but from the look of things her brother had decided PB&J was the answer as she gathered the supplies to make those sandwiches. Setting a sandwich and a glass of milk in front of her Simon smiled before ruffling her hair, “Don't worry kid we'll figure it out. Don't you trust the Winchesters?”

“I'd trust them more if I wasn't a damn demon.” Dani muttered as she tore into her sandwich. Sure enough peanut butter and jelly was still amazing, and it took all she had not to moan in pleasure at the taste of food.


	5. Stone Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani explains where they come from, Cas appears on the scene.

Chapter 5: Stone Cold - Rainbow

“Are you saying you really wanna trust a teenage demon running around with the Mark of Cain?” Dean snapped at Sam who looked frustrated to be having this conversation at all. 

“I'm just saying that maybe they know something we don't. We need to find out how there are two of you with the Mark. Last I checked their's only one Mark, and one Cain.”

“Yeah, and last time I checked no one else had been stupid enough to take the damn thing.” Dean spat. He was annoyed with the whole situation, when he'd taken the Mark he'd been angry and desperate. Now, he wanted his life to go back to normal. Admittedly not normal like other people, but normal for him, he didn't want to be a psycho rage monster/borderline demon he just wanted to be human again. 

“Did you call Cas?” Sam asked. They had discussed getting the angel's opinion on the situation, and maybe if he could get here he could sort out what was going on. 

“Yeah, I texted him. He sent me about fifteen of those stupid little icons to say he'd be this way.” 

“OK, let's just talk to them, and if things go south we handle it however we need to.” Sam clarified knowing his brother wasn't comfortable with dealing any kind of demon. 

They were walking to the kitchen when they heard the guy's voice say, “Don't you trust the Winchesters?” They weren't sure who he was talking to, but the question was almost as startling as the answer they heard. 

“I'd trust them more if I wasn't a damn demon.” they heard the girl reply. 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks that said they both wanted to get to the bottom of this. They waited a minute to avoid it looking like they had been eavesdropping, and entered the kitchen. 

*** 

Dani was polishing off her glass of milk when the Winchesters entered the kitchen. Neither one of them looked really friendly at the moment, and usually she was all for watching the Winchester men be badasses on the show, but having that directed at her didn't feel so good. From their body language she got the strong feeling they didn't trust any of them, and she knew for a fact how much they needed info on the Mark of Cain. 

What she was really pissed about though, was that Cassie had let them think she had any extra information. It wasn't like that episode had exactly aired before she'd found herself jumped to a new reality. The last thing she'd seen had been Dean as a teenager, which might have worked as a solution for the Mark if he hadn't saved Sam. 

No one said anything for a moment, it was more like a staring contest waiting for the first person to break. Dani heaved an annoyed sigh, and really resisted the urge to roll her eyes before she spoke, “What would you like to know first?”

“Tell me what you know about the Mark.” Dean spoke before Sam could. 

“You mean besides the fact that it's from Cain, he had to willingly give it to you, that only the bearer of it can use the First Blade, and that it turned you a demon; not much.” Dani knew she was hitting already touchy nerves of Dean's. Sure enough, Dean's eyes darkened and narrowed at her words, and he looked tempted to throttle her for the abrupt, rude way she'd said it. Damn, at this rate she was gonna be a regular Ruby. 

“How do you know all that?” Sam inquired stepping closer. 

Simon took a step closer to Dani, most likely because Sam had, and it was almost instinct even now to step up and protect his little sister. Hell, even Cassie had moved towards her at the same time. It sent a warm feeling through her to know that both of them were willing to back her up, even against a Winchester. She felt kind of like a badass; but only a little. 

“Guys, it's fine. Sam's not gonna stab me and drink my blood or anything.” she remarked. Inwardly she cringed at the remark knowing that she'd accidentally made a remark about something Sam might have done a long time ago. He flinched a little at the comment, and she felt kind of bad about it but there was no stopping it now. Simon and Cassie stepped back giving her room. 

“I don't know, it's kind of crazy and I don't think you will believe me.” 

“Try us.” Dean said now leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. 

Dani glanced back at Cassie and Simon who gave her a look for help when Cassie burst out with, “We're Supernatural fans.” 

Dani dropped her head suddenly, that was so not the answer she had wanted to give them. The boys would put her in the same boat with Marie and Becky in a heartbeat. Not that she didn't write fanfiction or discuss theories about the Winchesters, but in her world they were actors not real people. 

“You're Supernatural fans?” Sam asked blinking in surprise, “Um, that still doesn't exactly make sense. The Mark of Cain wasn't in Carver Edlund's books.” 

“Yeah....” Dani started, “We aren't exactly fans of Carver Edlund, I mean Chuck as a writer.” 

“Come again?” Dean chimed in. 

“We kind of aren't from around here.” 

“Yeah, like from this reality.” Simon finally added. 

Dean stood up shaking his head, “You're telling me that you three are Supernatural fans from another reality?” 

“Actually, I'm pretty sure we're from a reality that you have been to. Maybe you remember being Jensen and Jared?” 

“I'm sorry, what?” Dean asked now looking like he couldn't believe his ears and blinking in disbelief. 

“Long time ago, after Sam's brief stint as a the soulless wonder. You guys got thrown into another reality by Balthazar where you were actors on a show. That is the reality we are from, a place where you are an actor, and things like the Mark of Cain aren't actual problems but part of a plot.” 

Both Sam and Dean look stunned at this news, Dani was pretty sure part of it is because everytime they meet fans they are so far left field and no one ever knows its them. Sam didn't say anything for a moment, but when he recovered he asked, “How much do you know?”

“About what exactly? You? Dean? Cas? Hell, I even know more about Crowley at this point than you two probably do.” Dani remarked.

“How is that even possible?” Dean asked. 

“Admittedly there is some stuff we don't know because the show never actually covered it, but lately we've gotten a view of some things going on in both Heaven and Hell. So, yeah I'd say we know more than you.” Cassie chimed in. 

“Help us find a way back home to our reality, and we will help you find a cure for the Mark. I know Charlie's looking at that Book of the Damned thing, but I'm talking more hands on deck to help you go through stuff here.” Dani explained, and she saw Dean blanch at the mention of Charlie. 

“Dean, Sam.” a gruff voice spoke suddenly from the doorway. 

Cas stood in the doorway looking quite perturbed with what most likely looked to him, an angel, a demon, and a human eating in the boys kitchen. 

“Whoa.” Cassie murmured, “I forgot how intimidating Cas can be too. I'm so used to watching them all interact with each other I forget how they can treat a possible threat.” 

“Yeah, well you're not a demon facing an angel low on Grace or not.” Dani replied wanting to smile at Cas, but having the distinct feeling that as a demon it would come off wrong so she just stared at him. 

Cas observed the room for a moment before speaking again, “I see.” 

“Yeah, what exactly do you see feathers?” Simon asked obviously annoyed at the whole situation still. Cas tilted his head as if intrigued by Simon while Dean's eyes were cutting from  
Cas to Cassie and widening in realization. 

“Are you dressed as Cas?” he asked suddenly, then he turned to Dani and without saying anything she saw him realize that Dani had dressed as him. He looked like he might be sick.  
Crap. Dani realized he probably thought they were dressed as Destiel, and if it had kind of been that there was no way she was telling that to Dean Winchester himself. She remembered how he'd flipped out about the reference to it in 'FanFiction'. 

“It's not what you think before you start giving me any crap.” Dani started, “I am dressed as you for a lot of reasons, Cassie wanted to be Cas who knows why, and Simon is just Simon.” 

“Can someone explain what is going on?” Cas had walked into the kitchen a few feet from Cassie who was starting intently at Cas. Cassie stepped within what Dani considered personal space of Cas to stare at him up close no doubt. Standing up Dani let out a huff of annoyance before pulling Cassie back from him, “Just because he doesn't give a crap about personal space doesn't mean you ignore it Cassie.” 

Cassie blinked like she was coming out a trance nodding as she stepped back with Dani. “We're from another reality. When we got jumped here by that crazy black eyed bitch we became what we were dressed as. She was dressed as you-” She pointed to Cassie while talking to Cas, “I was dressed as Dean with the Mark and demon eyes, and therefore I have this.” Dani finished pointing to the Mark on her arm. 

“How did you get sent here?” Cas asked.

“I really don't know. One minute the crazy demon chick is sacrificing my brother, and throwing me into a tree. The next second I find myself in the Impala with those two, black eyes and the Mark of Cain. All I know is unlike when they went to our reality, it wasn't an angel that sent them.” 

Cas nodded mulling over the information given to him, and then he stepped towards Dani with his hand out. Dani took a step back, “Whoa dude, no smiting here please.” 

Cas smiled, “I wasn't going to smite you I was going to see if the Mark it truly upon your soul like it is Dean's.” 

Dani relaxed a little before stepping forward touching her face. Cas's hand was surprisingly warmer than she expected, and somehow comforting. She felt herself truly relax for a moment when Cas finally spoke, “You do not have the true Mark, it is like a shadow. No doubt it still has an effect on you, but it is not quite the same as Dean's Mark.” 

“So, what there's still just the one Mark?” Dean asked.

“I'm not entirely sure. I just know that you are not a true demon, and that is not the true Mark.” Cas explained. Suddenly Dani wondered if trying the cure would even work on her if she  
wasn't a true demon. 

“Do you know anything else about the spell they performed to get you here?” Dani shook her head, but Cassie answered.

“I remember some of it, but we need to find some paper. If we write it down maybe we can find the spell and reverse engineer it.” Cas nodded in agreement, and finally Sam piped in  
deciding to lead Cas and Cassie to the library. Dean left shortly after them leaving Simon and Dani in the kitchen. 

“So how's it feel?” Simon asked 

“How's what feel?”

“Meeting the boys? I know you've been in love with them since you started watching this show in the first place.”

“I have--” Dani started to protest before cutting off, “It's weird. It's like a dream come true being around the boys, and yet it's like a nightmare. I'm a demon, the boys are actually kind of scary when you're on their wrong side, and I don't know it we're going to make it home. So at this point I'd say we're breaking even wouldn't you?”

“There's the pessimism I've grown to love in my sister.” Simon smirked. 

“Whatever, jerk.” 

“Bitch.” Simon replied before laughing.


	6. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing time and not much else

Chapter 6: Time – Pink Floyd 

Hours later the tension in the bunker had dialed down a good bit, as far as Dani could tell the boys didn't seem to find her as much of a threat. Which was good because it also meant she wasn't as paranoid about the boys stabbing her anymore. She didn't exactly feel like their favorite person, but no more threatening looks from Dean and Sam didn't even seem to notice her anymore. 

If anything she was bored out of her mind. Cassie and Simon were both apparently fantastic at gathering information about the spell used to get them here. She was pretty much useless at the research portion, and she didn't know anything about the spell because all she remembered was getting her ass kicked by Elizabeth. 

While everyone was involved in research and discussion she wandered out of the library and around the bunker. From the show she knew it was massive, but she'd forgotten how much of  
it they hadn't really shown yet. Some doors were locked, others led to all kinds of things; spare rooms, showers, bathrooms, storage rooms, the computer room, a lab, what looked like an gym/training room, and the garage. 

Dani stopped when she got the garage because she was mesmerized by it. She remembered in the episode 'Slumber Party' when she'd seen the garage and fallen in love. Both with all the cars, and the fact that Baby had a home now too like the boys did. Walking towards the Impala she felt her heart skip a beat, her hands slid across the glossy exterior, and a thrill ran through her. 

For reasons she couldn't explain the car gave her comfort, and Dani found herself opening the back door and climbing in without thinking. A brief part of her thought about sitting in the driver seat, but in her head that was Dean's spot permanently. Closing the door Dani felt suddenly like she was cocooned in safety. She was never telling Cassie or Simon how comforting she found this car. Reaching over to the ashtray she flipped it open where there was a green army man shoved in it, and she knew then how this car was still their home. She fell asleep curled up on the backseat, the smell of dirt and car cleaner soothing her to sleep. 

She woke with a jolt at the sound of someone knocking on glass; it was Dean. Dani groaned because of all people to find her in the car he was not the one she wanted to deal with. 

“Wakey wakey sunshine.” he said opening the back door, “Why are you sleeping in my car?” 

Dani hesitated for a moment, Dean stood in her way and she wasn't sure what answer to give, before she could think too clearly about it she said shrugging, “It felt safe.” 

Dean's head jerked back in surprise, “Well, your brother is having a panic attack about where you went, and your friend started freaking out with him.” 

“Why? It's not like they need me anyways.” Dani replied grouchily as she finally climbed out of the car and ruffled her hair back into place. She was moving to go back in the main part of the bunker when Dean stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Her heart started pounding a mile a minute, for one thing Dean was touching her and that was crazy enough, but two he didn't seem annoyed or angry like the last few times she'd interacted with him. 

“I got a question.” he finally said his hand still on her shoulder.

“Shoot.” Dani shrugged trying to be nonchalant.

“Why are you dressed as me of all people?”

“Uhhh--” Dani started, and suddenly her throat closed up. How did you tell someone you were dressed as them because you admired them, loved them, and more than anything you felt like you understood them?, she wondered. “I dunno, I just understand you better I guess. Sometimes I understand Sam, and occasionally I might even get Castiel, but no matter what I always seem to understand you Dean. Or at least I feel like I do.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, the look was so endearing that it nearly broke Dani's heart. Without thinking her body moved on its own accord, and she was on her toes kissing Dean. His lips felt warm against hers, and when she moved to come down Dean's arm instinctively seemed to grab her waist lightly. Pulling her lips away Dani felt both mesmerized and lightheaded. 

“Could also be I'm in love with you.” she whispered before escaping his arm and leaving the garage. She didn't look behind her because her heart was beating too fast, she was lightheaded, and she was pretty sure almost no one had ever made her feel this way in her entire life. 

Son of a bitch; she really was in love with Dean Winchester. 

Coming around the corner she found a frantic, exhausted Simon who almost collapsed in exhaustion when he saw her, “Where have you been?” and before she could reply, “Cassie and I thought something happened to you when we saw you weren't in any of the rooms.” 

“I was in the garage. You of all people should have known if I wasn't in the rooms I would have found my way to the cars.” Dani snapped stalking past her brother to the spare rooms. Stripping off the top layers of her Dean outfit she realized there was dried blood on the shirt, and that they only clothing she had at all. Although the only item really clean was her black tank top undershirt, and the jeans might be salvageable; maybe. 

“Simon--” Dani started as she walked out of the spare room, and right into Sam's chest or really part of his abs considering his height versus hers. She fell back stunned, but didn't land because Sam caught her before she could. 

“I think your brother went to his room to get some sleep. He wouldn't go earlier until he knew where you were.” Sam replied and Dani had to fight the guilt she felt rising up. 

“Thanks.” she replied standing up straighter then looked up at Sam, “Maybe you can help me. See, we all kind of got stranded here with only the clothes we're wearing, and I don't know about them but I have blood all over mine still.” 

“Yeah, Simon thought of that already actually. We found some spare clothes from the Men of Letters stuff and washed them so you guys would have something until we can make a run to town tomorrow.” Sam smiled, “There's a pair of old school pajama pants on the dresser in there.” Sam nodded his head toward the spare room across the hall.

“Where do you guys sleep?” she asked suddenly curious.

“I'm right there, and Dean's a couple down from you.” he gestured to a couple other rooms. 

“Um, thanks.” Dani said moving to the other spare room 

“Dani,” Sam started and she paused uncertainly at the door, “Look, the thing about Dean.” 

“Sam,” she cut him off, “You don't have to explain. I know.” 

Sam nodded before walking off and Dani wondered if this was how Dean felt whenever he managed to avoid talking about his feeling with Sam; like he'd dodged a bullet. Grabbing the pajama pants that happened to be a few sizes too large, but thankfully had an elastic waistband so with some creative cutting it became a drawstring Dani headed to bed. 

 

This time when she woke up it was on her own, no one stealing covers, no one knocking on her door, and one glance at the clock told her why; it was four in the morning. She contemplated rolling over to try and get more sleep when her stomach growled loudly. Putting on her bra and socks she headed to the kitchen. 

The silence in the bunker was surreal, and almost scary. Briefly she wondered how she'd gotten any sleep; Did demons sleep? Did angels sleep? She suddenly couldn't remember. It was like even though her head was full of information about this place she couldn't remember most of it when she wanted to. 

In the kitchen she settled on buttered toast and a banana. Eggs were calling her name, but the thought about eating them without salt was too gross. Taking her food with her she went back to the garage. This time though she investigated the other cars, and a few hours later she was seated in a sweet Black MG Roadster when the door to the garage opened. This time though Dani crouched down in hiding, if it was Dean she didn't know how she would keep from turning beet red, if it was anyone else she'd consider making herself visible. 

“Dude are you kidding me?” she heard Dean ask.

“We need supplies Dean, and I don't think you want to leave strangers in the bunker do you?”

“No, but I don't wanna go shopping for chick clothes either. Can't one of them do it? I'll don't care if that means I gotta chauffeur.” Dean tried to compromise. 

Dani looked in the side mirror of the car, her eyes were still black and for a moment she wondered if they had ever gone normal. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment on them being anything but smoky black. When she opened them again her eyes were their natural green. Sitting up straighter she stuck her head out of the open window and said, “Let me put jeans on, and I'll ride with you.” 

Sam and Dean looked startled for a brief moment at her sudden appearance. “Don't give me that look. I was hanging out in the cars again, I didn't just appear out of nowhere.” Dani explained stepping out of the car. 

Dean's face had the ghost of a smile on it, and she could tell Sam was trying not to laugh. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion before it dawned on her that she was wearing the way too big pajama pants that also happened to be too long. She probably looked like a kid who had stolen her dad's pants. 

“Har Har.” she said walking past them, “I'm going to salvage what I can of my jeans and I'll ride with you to buy some supplies.” The hem was coming unrolled and so she was holding the pants up, and as she walked away she heard Dean snickering at her. She rolled her eyes tempted to flip him off, but at least him laughing at her instead of giving her the stink eye. 

Cassie appeared next to Dani as she was putting on the jeans, she had scrubbed most of the blood off of them, at least enough to make it not so obvious what the stains were from. When Cassie appeared she nearly fell over with her pants halfway up.

“Dammit woman! A little warning please.” 

“Good you're awake.” 

“Yeah, I'm riding with Dean to get supplies. Which includes clothes that don't look like they were put through the grinder.” 

“Good, Cas and I have a list of some items we need to test for what we think is the spell.” 

“Wow. You guys work fast.” 

Cassie shrugged, “I didn't really sleep much, and Cas never really left so it's not like we've had anything but time on our hands.” 

“Mmmm hmmm. Dani said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Cassie. 

Cassie punched her lightly on the arm, “Nothing exciting happened. Well, except for the fact Simon may have caught a case for the boys.” Dani gave her another look wanting an explanation. 

“He found some stuff online about people a few towns over. Something about strange deaths in the area, Sam was pretty sure it's a simple salt and burn.” 

“And they were going to resolve this when?” Dani asked.

“Pretty sure that's part of what Dean is doing while in town. Guess he plans on dropping you off, and then doing some investigating.” 

“Super.” Dani said letting out a sigh of annoyance. 

“Don't forget these, just in case.” Cassie pulled two items from her inner jacket pockets; a Colt M1911 handgun that looked remarkably like Dean's, and a knife that was a duplicate of Ruby's knife.

“Did you steal these?” Dani asked shocked. 

“What? No, these are the props, they kind of became legit when we did.” Cassie remarked pulling out the angel blade from her other pocket.

“Does that include the EMF meter?” Dani's interest piqued. 

“I see what you did there.” Cassie grinned pulling the EMF meter from the same pocket as the Angel blade. “Alright take it too, just don't lose it. It took a lot of work to make that thing.” 

“I remember, and thanks by the way.” Dani scooped up an old blazer she'd found in the closet, and tucked all the weapons away before heading to the garage to meet Dean.


	7. Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping

Chapter 7: Voodoo – Heaven & Hell 

Dani rode in silence with Dean for pretty much the whole ride into town except when she had found his tape collection, and asked if he minded her playing Metallica. She needed something to chill her out if she was gonna survive this ride, and Metallica's black album might just do the trick. He'd agreed, and given her a few looks out of the corner of his eyes when she'd started humming along. Now they were parked outside the local Mall and she was less than enthused by the idea of wandering the Mall until Dean deemed it time to come back for her. 

“Here, take these.” Dean handed her a credit card and a burner phone from the glove box. “If that phone rings answer it, only Sam and I have that number.” Dani glanced at the card it read: Jean Pierre Stewart. 

“You're not gonna ditch me are you?” she asked leaning on the car door before closing it. 

“Not if you stay out of trouble.” Dani snorted, as if she'd be the one to get in trouble. 

“Whatever.” she shut the door before heading into the Mall. 

Three and a half hours later she'd shopped as much as she could, and even spent time just screwing around. Now she was waiting in the food court picking at the remains of her Chinese food. She'd blown enough money on the credit card to think she might max it out, but she'd come away with what felt like a million shopping bags. Two new backpacks, clothes for all three of them, half of the supplies Cassie needed because it was generic stuff like candles, and just for the fun she'd bought a book to pass the time. She'd changed into a pair of new jeans, a cheap flannel she'd found to wear with her tank top (it wasn't exactly summer), and a heavy, black motorcycle jacket she'd found on sale. 

An hour after that the phone finally rang, it was Dean telling her to meet him by the entrance pronto. From the sound of his voice he'd found a likely suspect for his ghost and wanted her gone so he could do the salt and burn when it turned dark in a few hours. 

Tossing all the stuff in backseat she tried to ignore the questioning look he was giving her, like had she bought enough crap? She was also trying to ignored the way his eyes seemed to skim across her new clothes approvingly. 

“The rest of our shopping list has to come from some place called Magical Mrytle's.” Dani told him as she closed the door. 

“Awesome.” Dean said with lack of any real enthusiasm, as she gave him the directions. She couldn't really blame him after all the place sounded like it was named after the ghost girl from Harry Potter. 

When the Impala rolled up to the store Dani thought she was imagining it; it looked more like a grandmother's house than an occult shop. It wasn't even part of a the shopping mall strip, it was a quaint, little blue house with white gingerbread trim, and what looked like giant doilies for curtains. 

“So what Granny Smith sells hoodoo supplies?” Dean asked leaning over the steering wheel as he looked at the house in disbelief. 

“If crochet scares you that much you can stay out here while I get the supplies.” Dani replied snatching the list off the seat, and stalking up the stairs in the building. She couldn't explain why it frustrated her that Dean was planning on ditching her to do a salt and burn of all things, but it did. Maybe because it meant he was going to do it without back up, and even for something that simple she felt like it was a dumb idea. 

The door tinkled with little bells when she opened the door, and for a moment Dani thought she might turn and walk right back out the door. Although she'd teased Dean about the crochet she now saw that it was no laughing matter. This lady had doilies on every possible surface, and so many things everywhere that it took her eyes a moment to adjust. It felt like a lacy version of I Spy. 

“Can I help you?” a voice asked sweetly from the neighboring room. 

“Um, I was wondering if you carried some items I'm looking for?” Dani asked walking around the door frame to see a very petite, elderly black lady organizing some books on a heavy,   
ornate bookcase. 

“Sure, let's see what you got.” the lady stood up dusting off her slacks. As she took the paper from Dani the door tinkled in warning of another customer. Following the lady through the door she saw it was Dean. 

“I'll be with you in just a minute young man.” she said walking towards a shelf of items of bottles. 

“I'm with her.” he jerked his head in Dani's direction. She managed not to roll her eyes at him as the lady looked between the two of them curiously. 

“Well, I have all of the herbs you need, I just need to know how much you need. What size crystals do you need?” she shuffled her way to behind a counter where she pulled out a scale. She'd set down all the containers of herbs on the counter. 

“I think 8 ounces of the Jasmine and Frankincense. If you have smudge sticks a couple of large ones should cover it, and if you have any with Lavender or Pine can you add those too?” the lady raised an eyebrow giving Dani an appreciative look. 

“I see you've practiced before.” she pulled some large Sage smudge sticks from under her counter. 

Dani shrugged, she sure as hell wasn't going to discuss this with Dean around she knew quite well how he felt about witches. Not that she blamed him when all his experience with witches had to do with Hex bags, and some serious mojo that even Dani wouldn't touch. “The quartz I need about five stones around the size of my fingers, and as for the Obsidian I think a few of the quarter sized ones should do.” 

As the lady measured out the herbs Dani felt suddenly uncomfortable standing in silence with Dean. A small display next to the woman caught her attention, it was a display of Iron and Bronze jewelry. Smiling to herself she tossed a couple of the Iron horseshoe nail rings, and a couple Iron pentacles in the pile. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dean was staring at the wall of crystals no doubt debating about if he was going to question her about her knowledge of witchcraft. 

Once everything was paid for, packed away in a paper bag, and Dani was about to follow Dean out the door when the old lady stopped her. “Careful hon, sometimes it's the good looking ones you have to watch out for. They'll steal your heart before you can blink.” 

“Gotcha.” Dani said eyes wide in confusion before she headed out the door. 

Dean was waiting in the Impala when she climbed in, “What happened old lady give you hoodoo advice?” 

“More like romance advice.” Dean's head jerked back no doubt surprised at the reply. 

“Alright then.” he said putting the car in gear. Dani ignored him to pull out an iron ring and pentacle. 

“So, what's the plan with your ghost? You know it's only like an hour till dark right?”

Dean paused for a moment before replying, “I was going to drop you off at the bunker and come back, but when you say it like that I guess it would be a total waste of gas. 

“I was thinking it would be pointless in general to bring me back, but then again I don't really expect you to trust me so I guess it makes sense.” 

“Well now that that's settled; food?” 

“I'm starving.” Dani replied. She'd barely eaten the Chinese food earlier certain she was going to be ditched by the older Winchester and lost in Kansas of all places. Dean pulled them into an obviously local diner, one that he had no doubt been to before considering the proximity of it to the bunker.


	8. No One Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another salt and burn, or is it?

Chapter 8: No One Like You - Scorpions

It was just after dusk, the sun had completely fallen past the horizon when Dani found herself sitting at a cemetery with Dean. He'd wanted to wait until it was truly dark out, better cover that way. Dani thought about volunteering to help dig, but then thought better of it. Dean wasn't too keen on the idea of her being here in the first place, she had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate her help. 

Instead she was seated in the front of the Impala keeping an eye on the area and nodding to the Led Zepplin tape that was playing softly. She could faintly see Dean's outline digging the grave, but if he moved to the other side he was obscured by the trees. She'd never really thought about how damn long it would take to dig a coffin up until she'd gone through a couple of the tapes. 

That was when she heard the high pitched whine from her bags. Oh crap, she thought digging through her bags until she got her hands on the EMF meter. It was the one Cassie had made, and sure enough it was whining on high. Glancing up she saw that Dean wasn't in her line of vision anymore; shit. 

Grabbing the EMF meter, she took off out of the car headed towards the grave when something sideswiped her. She landed with a grunt, and felt hot breath against her neck followed by a growling sound. She was pretty sure whatever had hit her was trying to chew on her. That thought alone was enough to make her freak out. Anything that wanted to take a piece of her literally was not something she wanted to be friends with. 

Shoving the thing, which turned out to be a woman, off her she crab crawled away from her. In the pale light the half moon had to offer she saw the woman was slightly bigger than her, and dressed in a business suit.

Once she was up and a couple feet away she pulled the gun from her waistband, and clicked the safety off. She may have only shot a real gun a couple of times, but she remembered how the kickback had felt even from a handgun so she braced herself before firing off a shot. It nailed the woman right between the eyes, but that didn't seem to matter much. 

What the Hell is going on? Dani wondered as she realized the EMF meter had gone off because of a ghost, and whatever this chick was she wasn't a ghost. That was when she heard Dean grunt, glancing up she saw he was being held against a tree by what was mostly the angry spirit. Getting off another headshot into the woman, which slowed her down, enough for Dani to get up and sprint off towards Dean. 

Dean was struggling to reach the shovel as the ghost dug her hand into his chest, sharp gasps of pain let Dani know exactly how great that felt. She was on the ghost when the chick she'd shot twice now in the head grabbed her neck. Dani's hand flung out going through the ghost, and her iron ring seemed to have been just enough for the ghost to dissipate. Dean gave her a questioning look when she replied, “Iron ring.” 

Dean was up and breathing in an instant, looking between the open grave he just needed to salt and burn, and the chick that had just tried to chow down on her. Now that she was once again in a choke hold, and she could smell her Dani was pretty sure this chick was a ghoul. When he moved towards her Dani saw the ghost chick appear again on the other side of Dean. 

“Just burn the damn bones already.” Dani grunted elbowing herself free of the ghouls grip. 

Whirling around to face it she wrinkled her nose at the sight of it, it had been an attractive blonde woman once, but now with the two bullet wounds in its head it looked more like the corpse eater it was. It snarled lunging at Dani, who jumped out of the way before remarking, “Catch me if you can bitch.” and taking off. 

Dani led the ghoul away from Dean in hopes that at least he could handle the salt and burn on his own. She glanced back to make sure the ghoul was following her, and when she turned back Dani found herself facing the angry spirit again. 

Man, she was having no luck tonight. 

Coming to an abrupt halt in front of the spirit Dani felt her heart stop as the ghost reached out to grab her heart no doubt when it's form hit her pentacle it dissipated again. Dani let out a 'Yes!' before the ghoul wrapped it's arm around her neck choking her. This time it managed to scrape it's teeth along the back of her neck. 

The feel of its cold flesh combined with saliva was enough to send a shudder through Dani before she pulled her leg up so she could pull the knife from her boot with her free hand. A demon killing knife worked on anything, and sure enough when she stabbed it in the leg it let out a shriek before letting go of her. Dani felt globs of spit and what she was almost certain was chunks of flesh sliding down her neck, and ignored the sensation as the ghost chick was appearing next to the ghoul. 

How long did it take to do a salt and burn? Dani wondered suddenly as the ghost chick went up in flames like flash paper. 

“Guess that just leaves you then.” Dani told the ghoul before emptying her clip into its face. By the time she was done there wasn't anything resembling a head left, and for a brief moment Dani thought she might hurl then she felt the spit and fleshy chunks from the ghoul crawling down her spine. 

“Oh that's just fucking gross.” she shrieked stripping off the layers of clothing until she was in her bra. Taking her tank top she cleaned off as much of her shoulder and spine off as she could. 

Dean came around the tree cropping and looked startled for a moment, before walking up to Dani. “You OK?” 

“Besides getting covered in ghoul gore I'm fine, or at least I think so. You?” 

“I've had worse.” he shrugged before lifting his chin at her, “You're bleeding.” 

“Where?” Dani asked suddenly worried. Dean reached out and touched her at the base of her neck, and it sent a sharp thrill through her. “Super, enough to need stitches or no?”

Dean leaned forward his fingers gently prodding the broken skin, “Nah, just looks like you should be fine without them. I have some bandages in the first aid kit we can use.” He started walking towards the Impala while Dani looked at the ghoul that was spread across the ground in front of her. “We'll bandage you first, then we can clean up the body. I still have to fill in that grave after all.” 

Dani nodded gathering her clothes she'd ripped off in her moment of disgust. She felt kind of strange wearing just her bra around Dean, but honestly what was the point of putting a shirt on if she was just going to have to move it later for him to bandage her up. Leaning against the hood of the Impala she felt all the adrenaline drain out of her, she suddenly felt like a bag of cement. 

“First fight?” Dean asked bringing the first aid supplies. Dani turned around so he could clean her wound and bandage it up. 

“I guess you'd say my first fight was trying to kill the bitch that stabbed my brother before we got sent here, and this would be my first kill.” 

Dean grunted, “Not bad for a first timer.” 

“Neither of us are dead so I'll call it a win.” Dani felt annoyed however at how she'd nearly been ghoul chow. Dean patted her shoulder in understanding and told her she was all good. Putting the flannel and motorcycle jacket back on she felt slightly warmer. She helped Dean move the ghouls remains into the open grave where they burned it too. (Dani wasn't going to tell anyone, but burning a body with diesel sure made a good fire to warm up by) This time she helped with putting all the dirt back in the grave. 

Once they were done, and back in the car Dani felt like she could sleep a hundred years. Or at least she did until Dean asked her about the Samulet she was wearing. Thankfully he either didn't notice or realized why her gun, knife, and EMF meter all looked like his. He'd asked her why she was wearing it if she was dressed as him currently, after all he hadn't had the necklace in years. 

“Yeah, I know. Simon gave this to me because he knew what the show meant to me, and in the end I guess I'm just kind of attached to it to be honest.” Dean replied with a noncommittal sound before starting the car and driving them the Hell out of town. 

 

At the bunker everyone was already asleep, and both Angels weren't in sight. Dani had fallen asleep on the return trip, and Dean had decided to carry her in. She'd talked some in her sleep on the way, and a couple times he'd understood her enough to know they weren't good dreams. However, he didn't imagine anyone would have good dreams after their first kill, at least not anyone normal. He'd carried her into her room, and was moving to set her on the bed when he felt her arms tighten around his neck. 

“Please don't leave.” she'd whispered her body tense in fear. 

Dean wasn't sure if she was talking in her dream, or talking to him, but he ran a hand through her hair and replied, “I'm not going anywhere Dani.” 

“Promise?” her breathe came out wispy. 

“I promise.” He felt her body relax and decided to bring her to his room instead. After all if he was going to keep his promise it may as well be in the better bed. Putting her on his bed he kicked off his shoes before laying down with her. She was curled against him with her head on his chest, and for the first time in a while Dean felt relatively peaceful as he drifted off to sleep. 

When Dani woke up she was wrapped around a warm body, and for a brief moment she thought maybe she'd latched on to Cassie in her sleep. It wasn't unheard of if she was having nightmares. After a moment she realized she couldn't be sleeping on Cassie, the person she was wrapped around was much bigger than Cassie. 

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she craned her neck to see who she would be disentangling herself from; it was Dean. He was sleeping peacefully from the look of things, and so Dani decided to just settle in and sleep some more. Closing her eyes she snuggled against him closer smiling to herself. Sometime later Dani woke to the sound of Dean talking, his chest vibrated from his gravelly voice, and the sensation woke her up. 

“We'll be that way in a few.” Dean was saying as he yawned. 

“Try not to be too long.” Sam replied

“It's not like we're doing anything but waking up.” 

“Dude, how many times have you honestly just slept in a bed with a girl? I'm just saying her brother will probably notice if you guys don't come join us soon.” 

“Her brother needs to mind his own business.” Dani said groggily her head still on Dean's chest. She felt Dean snicker lightly, and honestly she didn't need to look at Sam to know how sheepish he probably looked. 

“Uh, see you guys in a few.” Sam said before high tailing it out of the bedroom. 

“That may be the fastest I've seen Sam run out a room in a while.” Dean remarked. 

“Eh. I think if you were naked he would have run faster, maybe not have even remotely stayed.” 

Dean laughed this time, and it was with his whole body. It was something Dani felt probably didn't happen often, and this felt like when he laughed with Cas after the hooker thing. She wasn't exactly sure how she incited that kind of behavior, but she was okay with it. 

“I guess I should go get dressed Dani sat up, and her whole body felt like a massive bruise. For a brief moment she felt like just dropping back on the bed and letting it swallow her up. Her head was aching fiercely, but when her stomach pinched in obvious hunger pain she knew sleeping was not in the cards. 

“You okay?” Dean's hands moved to catch her if she fell. 

“Yeah, I'll live.” Dani replied climbing off the bed, and stretching out all the aches for a moment before she went to leave. Dean watched her silently as she left his room, and went to hers. Gathering some of her new clothes from the bags that had been deposited in her room she headed to the shower. 

Peeling off the bandages and clothes she washed as gently as she could, and when she was drying off in the mirror she saw why she hurt all over. She was covered in bruises that must have come into full formation throughout the evening. She looked like she'd been thrown down a hill, but then again she supposed fighting off a ghoul and being jumped by one would do that to a person. Particularly a person who didn't exactly do this sort of thing often, or any kind of physical activity. 

This time she was dressed in plain jeans and a black tank top as she went looking for someone to apply a new bandage for her. Halfway down the hallway she ran into her brother whose eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sight of all her bruises, and no doubt the rag she was holding against her neck because it was still bleeding. 

“What the hell happened Dani?” Simon pulled at the towel she had on her neck. Keeping a firm grip on the towel she gave him a look.

“The salt and burn turned out to be only half the story. I kind of met a ghoul, and killed a ghoul last night.” 

“Jesus, at this rate Dani you won't be in one piece when we do make it back home.” 

Dani shrugged what was she supposed to say to that exactly?

“Not like I'm doing it on purpose.” she shrugged. 

“Come on, let's get you bandaged back up and some food. We have some spell work to do.” 

“Oh okay. Where's Cassie?” Her friend had gone MIA more than she had it seemed. 

“She's sleeping in the library, although it seems she has Grace she still can wear herself out, so she's sleeping. Cas thinks it may have to do with the fact her Grace isn't actually hers, but something created when we crossed over.”

Dani mulled over what Simon had told her as they stopped by one of the rooms to get a bandage, and she started to formulate a theory about how to help Cas and Dean.


	9. Runnin' With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell, a fight, and some heat between Dani and Dean.

Chapter 9: Runnin' With the Devil – Van Halen 

The pain was subsiding with help from some strong pain relievers, and although Cassie had tried to heal her Dani had rejected the idea on the premise that she didn't need to use the Grace she had since they weren't sure how much it could take. It might last like a regular Angels or it might burn out like the stolen Grace that Cas was running around with. 

Now that Dani had brought the ingredients for a spell, the debate was about who should do the spell. She argued that as someone who practiced she should be the one doing, after all she had the most knowledge. Simon had promptly pointed out that she practiced Wicca not something like what they were going to attempt. After all the first spell they had come across wasn't to get them home, it was to look into a different reality or realm. 

The spell they thought would get them home required the blood of three sacrifices, or the life of one. No one in the room was willing to test out that theory until they knew they were going to end up in the right reality in the first place. Not to mention Cas had expressed the theory that they didn't know if the spell would work in the first place since it was more Demonic than a regular spell. 

“I can do the spell.” Cassie had chimed in as Simon and Dani were now hurling insults at each other instead of productively arguing. Sam, Dean, and even Cas all had remained silent when Simon and Dani were arguing. Most likely because it had become apparent that no one would get in between them. 

“No.” Simon and Dani replied at the same time. 

“We need you and your Angel Grace intact in case it's needed.” Simon explained, “As for you Dani you're still a demon.” Before he could continue Dani had slapped him hard enough that him along with everyone in the room was reeling. Dani felt the anger rising like bile combining with guilt. She'd never lashed out at her brother like this, but honestly who's fault was it that they hadn't tried the cure on her? Not hers, she was willing to give it a try but neither Cassie or Simon wanted to risk what it might do to her. 

“Dani, that's not what I meant.” Simon started his hand on his face no doubt stinging from the slap, and before she throttled her brother she stepped back. When Simon met her eyes she knew that they'd turned black again, and in her anger she felt the Mark flare in her forearm like a brand. Gritting her teeth against the pain she stood her body taunt with rage. 

“Isn't it though? Can't trust little sister, she's a demon she might screw it all up.” Dani practically snarled. She was going to turn and storm away when a hand landed on her shoulder, she jumped like an angry cat. 

It was Dean. He was giving her an understanding look no doubt he'd realized the Mark had some effect on her. 

“Let's go.” he told her abruptly. Shaking his hand off her shoulder she glared at everyone in the room, and only Cas seemed to look ashamed of the whole thing before she stormed out of the library. She let out a growl of frustration as she walked away, and it wasn't until halfway down the hallway that she realized Dean had followed her. 

“Go away.” she told him firmly without turning around to look at him. She'd fallen in love with him through a TV show, she wasn't sure she could handle dealing with the real Dean when she was angry and feeling useless. When he didn't reply she turned into the nearest room as a quick getaway, but her plan kind of failed when the room she turned into was Dean's. 

“Can't really go away if you're going to invade my space.” Dean remarked from behind her. 

Turning around she saw he was leaning on the doorframe blocking her exit, and Dani debated about trying to make it past him but the look on his face said he was determined to talk about something. Suddenly she thought life would be so much easier with younger Dean who avoided conversations about serious things instead of the new Dean who actually confronted issues. 

“I think we need to talk about the Mark Dani.” he told her stepping forward and closing the door. Dani let out a frustrated sigh and moved to sit on his bed, just the thought of talking to Dean Winchester of all people about anything serious made her insides squirm. Suddenly unable to look at him she grabbed a pillow, stretched out and burrowed her face in it. She really wanted to let out another scream, but she knew it wouldn't help any. Finally after a few moments of hiding her face in the pillow she lifted it up, still not looking at him, and said, “What about it?”

“How often do you feel like you did just now?” 

“That's maybe the second or third time. I'm not exactly used to actually being violent in any way. It feels weird when I get upset, like instead of being annoyed I feel angry. Angry enough I want to hurt someone or something. I bet this is what the Hulk feels like, at least when he's trying to be chill.” 

Dean laughed at the end, “Yeah, Hulking out is not exactly fun. In fact it's pretty damn scary, but Dani trust me when I say I know where you're coming from.” 

This time Dani laughed, “Funny, but since I don't plan on killing anyone or even getting in a fight how do I get rid of this anger?” 

“You can always redirect it, meditate, honestly I haven't quite figured that out yet either.” 

“Yeah something about being Clean Dean doesn't really suit you.” 

“Clean Dean?” he asked his eyes scrunching up in confusion. 

Dani held back a giggle as she watched his face, it was a beautiful moment, and she felt a different feeling run through her besides anger; lust. Sitting up she moved closer to Dean before she explained, “You know, off the booze and burgers track and onto the health foods and calming self help tapes.” 

“How did--?” he started to ask, but Dani cut him off pressing her lips to his. 

She honestly expects him to pull away, but he doesn't. He does however kiss her back, gently at first. Then forcefully, and Dani feels his hands moving along her waist holding her against him. She's lost in the sensation of everything though. The feel of his scruff against her skin, the startling softness of his lips, and when they break apart Dani sees a heat in his eyes that she isn't quite sure she'd seen before. 

“Dani, I don't know if this--” Dani cut him off again by stripping off her tank top, she knew exactly where that sentence was heading. She didn't really care if it was a good idea she wanted it, and unless he didn't want it there wasn't much stopping her. 

“Dean, shut up.” she told him pulling him into another kiss, as she slid off his long sleeve shirt. 

“Yes ma'am.” he replied with a smirk, and when her hands slid under his t-shirt he let out a low moan. Sliding his shirt over his head Dani knew she was had won as his hands slid along her backside. He started to kiss her down the side of her neck and it was then that Dani became lost in the feel of his touch.

When she left his room later carrying her shoes she was headed to her room. No one was in the hall, but when she turned into her room she saw she had company; Cassie. Cassie was seated on her bed reading the random romance novel Dani had picked up at the Mall the other day.

“Dani, I-” Cassie cut off when she looked up and saw Dani. Cassie's eyes widened, she flung the book on the bed, pulled Dani into the room before glancing around the hallway and closing the door. In a whisper she said, “Oh my God Dani, did you just sleep with Dean Winchester!?”

Dani shrugged, “Maybe.” 

“Holy Shit! He's like thirty.” Cassie shrieked. 

“Dude, volume!” Dani said in a harsh whisper, “The last thing I need is my brother on my case about that too. Not to mention who cares about the age, I'm eighteen, it's totally legal.” At the mention of her brother Dani remembered what had drove her away from everyone in the first place. 

“Speaking of Simon; how did the spell go?” 

“Well, the scrying went well. It definitely leads to our reality. The only question is about getting the blood of some sacrifices. After all, I'm pretty sure none of us are going to be willing to stab someone to death like they did when we got jumped here.” Cassie explained and Dani flinched at the mention of Simon being stabbed. 

“What's the problem with the blood of three?” Dani asked. 

“It has to be the blood of three humans, and the only ones we know that qualify for sure are Simon and Sam. Even though Dean is human he has the Mark and we don't know if his will work.” 

Dani nodded to herself lost in thought for a moment, “What if we took the Mark from Dean?” 

“What? Dani, you and I both know they haven't found a cure and unless you want to search for Cain that's not happening anytime soon.” 

“Not that, I mean what if we literally took the Mark? Like if Dean gives it to me, he'll be Mark free and once we get home the Mark won't be real for me.”

“I don't know that seems kind of risky.” 

“Yeah, well I can't think of any humans that would bleed for us, and I don't plan on bleeding some random stranger for this.” 

“If your theory is right maybe I can get rid of the Angel Grace I have and be human for the spell.” Cassie suggested. 

“Maybe. Either way, we'd have to convince Cas or Dean to go along with it. That certainly won't be easy.” 

“I'm pretty sure I can do it, and not give Cas a choice in the matter if I have to. As for Dean he'd have to willingly give you the Mark. I highly doubt he would be willing to do that to anyone, even someone leaving this reality.” 

“Unless we convince Sam to help us, or we convince them that we need to do it for the spell.” 

“I dunno Dani, you taking the Mark would still be dangerous.” 

“And you giving Cas the Grace you have could kill you. Neither option is the best.” 

“Damnit.” Cassie muttered. 

“Exactly.” Dani replied as she started plotting on a way for everyone to get out of this alive, and human. Well, except for Cas they wanted to leave him more Angel than when they had gotten here.


	10. Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a theory."

Chapter 10: Shot in the Dark – Ozzy Osbourne

Hours seemed to pass before anyone regrouped, Dani was left to her own thoughts when Cassie had left her to think about how to get Cas on board with the Grace plan. After all he hadn't exactly killed the Angel whose Grace he had now, Crowley, King of Hell, had done that one for him. Dani was contemplating the plan of taking the Mark from Dean. She was trying to decide if Cain had actually had to willingly give the Mark, or if Dean just had needed to want it enough. After all she remembered the “I'll give you the Mark if it's what you truly want.” conversation Cain had had with Dean. 

Even if she did like Dean and faced a horde of demons to prove worth to the Mark of Cain she was pretty sure he wasn't going to go for it. Which left her to conspiring and plotting against Dean, and eventually led her to seeking out someone she thought might help; Sam. 

Sam was seated in the library reading a book, and from a glance she thought it might be an actual book; not just some lore research. Dani couldn't remember if they'd ever shown Sam reading a regular book in the show. Although he must have read them at some point, he did after all understand some stories better than Dean. 

Dani glanced around to make sure she was the only one in the library with Sam before she sat down across from him. She didn't say anything for a moment just watched how absorbed he was in the book, and tried to read the back cover of it. Before she could really focus on the summary though the book was laid down and Sam was smirking at her. 

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“I think I know of a way for Dean to get rid of the Mark.” Sam's whole body seemed to still at her words, and Dani prayed to Chuck that Sam would go with this plan. 

“I'm listening.” Sam leaned forward his forearms resting on the table, the intensity of his look tells Dani just how serious he wants his brother Mark free. 

“What if I took the Mark from Dean?”

“What? That's not getting rid of it, that's passing it on. It's like having a disease and instead of curing it you give it someone else.” 

“Hear me out,” Dani started very firmly fighting the dumb look that wanted to take over her face, “In my reality the Mark isn't real. It's just a fake tattoo, just like my eyes are black contacts. If I take the Mark from Dean then when we jump back home it will be gone, and he will be Mark free.” 

Sam's hand was propped against his chin, and he was in serious thinker mode now. Dani hoped that he would help her at least discuss the theory with Dean. 

“OK, say this works. Dean isn't likely to agree to it. To be honest I don't even know if he would know how to give the Mark to someone; assuming he's willing to that is.” 

“It doesn't mean we shouldn't try. After all, from what I understand the only reason we haven't done the spell for home yet is because we need the blood of three humans or a sacrifice.” 

“Yeah, but let's be honest Dani it's not impossible to get our hands on human blood.” 

Dani let out a frustrated sound from in her throat, “Will you at least try to back me up on this? I know Cassie is working on something for Cas, and maybe when we leave things can be right again.” 

Sam gave her a sad look like he wasn't quite sure there would ever be a right again, and in that moment of eye contact it broke her heart into a million pieces. She'd seen Sam take a lot of hits, and she knew he was determined to help his brother through this, but Dani also knew that he probably wondered what was left for him to do. “I think you should talk to him about it, and honestly I can't say what I think is the best plan. I will however support Dean in whatever choice he makes.” 

Dani nodded, his answer didn't really surprise her, but she wanted to know before looking into any other options. “I just wanted to know where you stood before I have the conversation with Dean.” she explained before standing up. 

“Good luck.” Sam gave her a soft look, and again she understood how exactly so many women swooned over him. Hell, the more she was around all three of them the more she understood why anyone swooned over them. 

Dani found Dean in his room lounging on the bed listening to his obnoxious sized headphones, the kind that drowned out the entire world. Instead of knocking on his door when she knew he couldn't hear her Dani moved into his line of sight, and once he went to take off the headphones she sat on his bed. 

“Hey.” he said almost looking awkward, and honestly if what she'd come in here to ask him wasn't so terrifying she would probably be shy about talking to him. It was kind of hard to be shy about sleeping with him and not exactly informing him she'd been a virgin when she was planning on asking him to willingly give her the Mark. 

Straightening her spine Dani took a breath, “I have a theory about the Mark.” 

Dean moved to turn the music off instead of just moving the headphones, and when he turned back to look at her there was an intensity she couldn't explain. “OK.” he prompted.

Immediately Dani's throat closed up on her, how she was going to pitch her idea was suddenly beyond her. Screw it, she thought to herself, pulling her thoughts together she finally just spelled it out.

“In my reality the Mark isn't real, so what if the Mark was there instead of here?” 

“I can't go to that reality, it isn't mine, and it's not the same.” Dean replied with a look of serious contemplation.

“Not you Dean, just the Mark. What if you gave me the Mark, and I took it to my reality? It wouldn't be real anymore there, it would be a tattoo at the most.” 

“I--” he started before he jumped up off the bed, “I don't know about that. I don't even know how to give the damn thing away. Not to mention, what if it isn't harmless in your realm? What if somehow it manages to exist, and your stuck? I can't do that to you.” Now he was pacing. 

“Don't you remember that reality? No one had magic, no one.” Dani clarified.

“If that was entirely true then how did you get here?” he pointed out. 

Dani opened her mouth to reply, and then realized she didn't have a good answer to his question. After all if there was no real magic in her reality then how did they get here? Finally the idea struck her, “We could ask Crowley about it?”

Dean halted his pacing long enough to look at her like she'd grown another head. “Crowley? Yeah, sure because he's so trustworthy and forthcoming with information.” 

“I wasn't exactly saying to trust Crowley, but let's be honest when you tried to get info from Metatron you nearly murdered him. Not that I don't think he doesn't deserve some serious   
punishment, but the most that got you was information you should have figured out on your own.” 

“Yeah, and what's that?”

“That for it to end you have to go where it begins; Cain. I know it's hard to see what's right in front of you Dean, but honestly did you never once think maybe Cain would be the only way to get rid of the Mark?” 

“Fat lotta good that's done so far. We don't even know where he is.” 

“Exactly, and I'm offering you a different solution. One that doesn't involve possibly murdering someone.” 

“What makes you think murdering Cain is the solution? Not to mention how exactly is Crowley supposed to help us?” 

“Cain didn't ask you to kill him the next time he saw you for no reason.” Dani replied her voice deadpan. “As for Crowley he should be able to tell us what he knows about how the Mark is transferred.” 

“I still haven't agreed to this, but I guess I can call him and let him know we need to meet in person. Not exactly sure why he would show, we haven't exactly been buddy-buddy lately if you catch my drift.” 

“You know I think Crowley was right when he pointed out that no one hates you more than you do Dean. Even he doesn't hate you, and for the King of Hell that has to be quite annoying.   
Either way I say call him, and tell him you have information for him about a traitor.” 

“So you want me to bribe him with a lie?”

“It's not a lie, you just don't have the information; I do.” 

“Fine. I'll call him, but I haven't agreed to you taking the Mark.” he told her picking his phone up from the nightstand. 

“Come find me when you get done talking to him, I have to go find Cassie.” Dani told him before heading out into the hallway. Well, that had gone only about half as awkward as she'd thought it might. The topic of the Mark had kind of taken any focus there might have been on any other awkwardness. She definitely had information to trade Crowley, and she wasn't sure he would go for it since it was about his backstabbing mother. For all she knew he was probably already aware of half the things she'd done. 

Regardless she needed to find Cassie, if they were going to negotiate with Crowley for information then Dani wanted to be ready. After all there would be no soul-selling, because even though Crowley wasn't King of Crossroads anymore she was pretty sure he wouldn't pass on the opportunity of new souls in Hell.


	11. Mr. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has some information.

Chapter 11: Mr. Crowley – Ozzy Osbourne

When Dean found Dani she'd been finishing her discussion with Cassie about what they could bargain with. After all Crowley was a serious kind of business man, and they didn't to go making any deals the both of them quite remembered the never-ending contract he'd written with Dick Roman. That contract was terrifying to Dani in more ways than she could count, but mostly because it meant there would be loopholes. 

“You ready to go? I told him to meet up at a park about an hour out.” 

“Cassie's coming too by the way.” Dani explained

“Is that a good idea? I mean with her Angel Grace and whatnot.” he sounded worried. 

“That's part of why she's coming, not to mention she's got a better memory than me and can correct any details I forget.” 

“Super.” Dean remarked with sarcasm biting, “Are we bringing your brother too? We could make this a whole family event?”

“No, Simon's staying to help prep some stuff for Cassie.” 

Dean looked like he wanted an explanation, but he didn't ask. Cassie followed them to the car because the other part of their discussion had been using the Grace for flying. Cassie had explained she wasn't going to use the Grace except under duress so that she would have more to give Castiel. Not that he knew he was going to get any Grace. After all they still had to figure out exactly how to remove the Grace without killing Cassie; and if they even could do it. 

* * *   
The park they were meeting Crowley in kind of reminded Dani of the one that the boys had met up with Crowley's dealer for information on the First Blade. When they pulled in, and she saw the little building of vending machines she shared a glance with Cassie. Cassie's face mirrored her own no doubt, they were holding their laughter together so they wouldn't have to explain to Dean what was so funny. Honestly though how many times did one watch the King of Hell try to rob a vending machine?

The urge to laugh was quenched quite quickly when they saw that Crowley was in fact sitting on the bench a few parking spaces over from them. Dean got out of the Impala before either of them, and the moment he closed the door Casie remarked, “Damn, he's even better looking in person.” 

“Alright there Anakin hold your darkside back some there.” 

“You telling me you don't find him attractive?” Cassie gave her a disbelieving look. 

“I'm saying keep it together crazy.” Dani laughed

“Says the girl that slept with a Winchester.” Cassie replied before climbing out of the car. 

Dean was talking to Crowley when Dani and Cassie walked up, she hadn't exactly caught the sentence but they both shut up once they were in range. Dean glanced between them before finally letting out a frustrated growl. 

“We're looking for some information.” Cassie started. 

Crowley was assessing them, and when Cassie spoke he turned all his attention to her. Dani thought Cassie was going to lose it once all his attention was on her. After all she'd just been discussing how hot she thought he was, and now he was looking very intently at her. However, the look on his face was more suspicious than checking Cassie out. 

“So this is what it's come to? You're helping teenagers sell their souls now?” Crowley asked Dean, and immediately she could see his shoulders tighten. He looked ready to drag them off, and say screw the whole thing. 

“We're not here to sell our souls. We're to make a trade of information.” Dani explained. This time Crowley moved all of his attention to her, although when he looked at her Dani felt like he was trying to look into her soul. Like Sam and Dean meeting Crowley in person was much more intense than she would have ever given him credit for. Cas was the only one that seemed to meet their expectations. 

“Why exactly would I want to trade information you?” 

Dani felt her eyes darken in response, no doubt letting Crowley know about her demonic side. Sure enough when she blinked Crowley's head jerked back, “You're not one of mine.” he explained. 

“No, I'm not. I'm, how would you say 'freelance'. Again, I came to see about a trade.” 

“Mmmm hmmm.” he rubbed his chin, “Now why exactly would I trust whatever information you have to trade me?”

Dani stepped forward, moved her mouth to his ear and whispered Rowena's name. She didn't want Dean going apeshit over the witch's name, but she also wanted Crowley to know that the information she had was worth his while. Crowley didn't let on if the name startled him to hear from her lips, but he simply nodded. 

“Fine, but squirrel has to stay out of it.” 

“Done.” 

“So does your feathered friend.” he nodded to Cassie, and she chose not to question how he knew Cassie was an Angel. 

“Hey!” Dean started to argue when Cassie placed a hand on his chest. 

“They'll be fine.” Cassie stated seemingly adopting an Angel attitude. Glaring at all of them Dean stormed off to the car. 

“Shall we?” Dani gestured towards one of the unoccupied bench seats that was relatively secluded. 

* * * 

Dani managed to have the entire conversation with Crowley in under fifteen minutes. After all it was exactly as she said a trade of information. She told him about Rowena and her strange backstabbing ways, spying, and of course lying. None of which surprised Crowley, but Dani figured he was smart enough to know already. 

He told her that they could remove Grace from an Angel without killing it, but it was a tedious thing to do. As far as he was concerned it was much easier to simply kill the Angel and steal the Grace. As for the Mark of Cain he was reluctant to explain anything, but eventually he told her that technically the Mark could be passed to someone who wanted it enough. He also told her that he didn't really know what it was that made someone 'worthy' of the Mark. 

At the end of their discussion Dani told him to stay out of trouble, and was rewarded with the most bewildered look. She almost asked him if he knew what had happened to his son, then thought better of it. There was no need to drag more of his long life through the mud. 

“Wait.” he said as she turned to leave. 

“Yes?”

“I want your word that the Winchesters won't know about Rowena being my mother.” he demanded. 

“Are you asking for a deal?” Dani shrugged. 

“Let's call it 'mutually assured destruction.' I won't tell them about the information you asked for if you don't share mine.”

“Fine.” Dani really didn't plan on sharing with the Winchesters about Rowena, not really. She put out her hand to shake on it when Crowley grinned at her. 

“I don't seal a deal with a shake.” Immediately Dani remembered the Crowley/Bobby kiss. 

“OK.” she told him stepping forward. 

Crowley leaned down and when his lips met hers she was startled to find how soft they were; almost as soft Dean's. Crowley's kiss wasn't forceful or gentle though it was slow and controlled, and before Dani could really stop herself she slid her tongue into his mouth. When they broke apart she grinned at him before turning to walk away. 

“Didn't have to use bloody tongue you know.” he remarked wiping his mouth. 

Dani laughed heartily before replying, “I know. I wanted to.”


	12. Dust in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grace of an Angel

Chapter 12: Dust in the Wind - Kansas

Dean didn't speak a word to them on the drive back to the bunker, and Dani didn't share any information she'd gotten with Cassie. At least not yet, the last thing they needed was Dean getting an idea of what their plans were. He may have been unsure about the Mark thing earlier, but now she was pretty sure he'd made up his mind; and it was definitely not in agreement. 

When they got back to the bunker Dean left them alone before they had even gotten out of the garage. Cassie and Dani took advantage of the moment and Dani explained how the conversation with Crowley went. 

“I take it he wasn't too surprised when you told him what a lying bitch his mom his.” Cassie asked still eyeing the door in case anyone came in.

“No, not really. Although there were some things she'd done he wasn't quite aware of like the hex bag with his dreams. Actually that little tidbit is how I managed to weasel information about the Mark out of him.”

“He say anything useful?”

“Just that as far as he is aware one can take the Mark without consent if they want it bad enough. As he phrased it 'No sane person was willing to test that theory out by being buddies with Cain'. I guess it's kind of hard to trust the top Knight of Hell.” Dani shrugged.

“What about the Angel Grace?” 

“He said we can pull it out without killing you, but being Crowley didn't see why I should bother about that. I was thinking though they manage to pull almost all of Gadreel's leftover Grace from Sam without killing him, it just looked super painful.” Cassie winced in recollection of that event, and indeed it had not looked fun. If Cas hadn't been there it was likely Sam would have tried to kill himself getting the Grace to make things right. 

“Great, so now the question is how to remove my Grace without anyone having a flip out. Also, how in the world are you supposed to get the Mark from Dean?”

Dani almost cringed because anyway she could think of was sneaky and underhanded. None of her ideas left her feeling real good about the idea, but damn the Winchester she was going to take the Mark from him willing or not. 

“Maybe I'll just get him drunk.” she suggested. Cassie replied with laughing so hard she snorted. 

“He'd drink you under the table, assuming you actually got him to drink and survived the experience.” Cassie explained. 

Dani gave her a look that clearly said 'not helpful'. “Or you could just sleep with him.” Cassie perked up, “I mean that has to be worth doing again even if you don't get the Mark from him.” 

“Cassie!” 

“What?” 

“You are so wrong sometimes.” Dani laughed, “Although now that you mention it; I can at least say he's a better kisser than Crowley.” Cassie's mouth gaped open like a fish, this time it was Dani's turn to laugh. 

* * *   
“So what's the word on our spell?” Dani asked Simon and Sam who were both in the library reading books. 

“Looks like we actually have it sorted out.” Sam stated before Simon could, “Everything we have shows it works. The only thing is we have to do it before the new moon, it has to be while   
no less than a cresent moon is out. Which gives us til about sunrise to get you guys sorted.” 

Dani looked down at her watch, that gave them less than twelve hours. Which considering everything she wasn't entirely surprised. After all they had to take enough of Cassie's Grace to make her human for the blood sacrifices. Though she had a feeling if Cas or Dean knew what they planned they might lose it. 

“Sam we need your help with something.” she started, and something in the way she said it must have given away how serious what she would be asking was because Sam paused mid-motion.

“What kind of help?”

“Help removing an Angel's Grace.” Cassie explained from behind her. Dani saw Sam giving all of them an assessing look. 

“You know it could kill you.” he said firmly. 

“I know that we can take most if not all of it without killing me, and that should be enough to make me human. You removed Grace after Gadreel and Cas' was removed by Metatron, yet you both still live.” 

“That doesn't guarantee anything.” 

“No, but it does mean I have a good chance of survival.” 

“Guys this isn't something to take lightly. We can get the human blood if we need it.” Sam was up and pacing now. 

Dani exchanged a look with Simon before glancing at Cassie who looked like she was debating before she walked in Sam's way. He stopped abruptly to avoid hitting her, and she gave him a deep puppy dog look that Dani could feel the depth of from across the table.

“Sam, I need to do this. You of all people should know exactly how I feel.” 

Dani realized she was holding her breath when Sam let out his and turned away from the look Cassie had been giving him. 

“OK, but we have to go downstairs. If Dean or Cas get involved then it'll be Hell to pay.” he started to lead the way and as he passed Dani was pretty sure he muttered something along the lines of 'what the hell was he thinking'. 

 

* * *

Downstairs in the dungeon Dani felt the cold chill climb up her spine. After all she didn't exactly forget how it felt to be chained up with Dean Winchester looking like she was on his kill list. Hell, to be honest being chained up with Dean in the same room had been a thousand times scarier, and way less sexy than it could have been as far as she was concerned. Sam pulled a cloth package from the cabinet that contained the large syringes, and a glass bottle from the cabinet. 

“You sure about this?” he asked Cassie who nodded and moved to sit on the table. Dani followed next to her, and although this had been her plan she found her heart suddenly beating a thousand times a second. Without her consent tears were beginning to well in her eyes and it was taking everything Dani had to not let them out. 

Cassie looked remarkably calm, and strangely Dani felt the need for reassurance from her. Grabbing Cassie's hand she gripped it tight before leaning forward to hug her and whispering in her ear, “You know we don't have to do this right.” 

Cassie looked her firmly in the eye, gave Dani's hand a tight squeeze and smiled, “I know, but I'm going to do what I can even if it's just this.” 

Dani nodded before stepping out of Sam's way, and Simon was standing next to Dani with a reassuring hand on her shoulder while she held Cassie's hand. Sam maneuvered the syringe with expert hands, and when the needle plunged into Cassie's skin Simon's grip tightened on her shoulder as Cassie's hand gripped hers tighter for a moment. Then Cassie's grip relaxed, her eyes closed, and from the look of it she was taking slow deep breaths. Dani could do nothing but watch in awe as her friend did this for the Angel. 

It was over shortly after it began, and when Sam removed the needle Dani moved to Cassie's face. Her hands immediately held Cassie's face as she investigated her neck where he'd stuck the needle, and she searched Cassie's face before finally smiling in relief. 

Cassie smiled back before wiping away the single tear that had slipped down Dani's face. 

Sam moved the extracted Grace from the syringe to the bottle and capped it. Dani felt the need to protect it, almost like it held Cassie's soul. Gently Sam handed it to Cassie who gripped it tightly before wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. 

When Cassie pulled away she also gave him a kiss, which from Dani's point of view he seemed to be willing to return. Faintly Dani felt the stirring of annoyance, but brushed it away. After all her friend could kiss whoever she wanted.


	13. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with the Winchesters comes to an end.

Chapter 13: Separate Ways – Journey

Simon had wandered off to get all their stuff together, and Dani had followed him since Cassie was still involved liplocking with the younger Winchester. She'd told Simon she was going to do the same as him, but instead she'd gone looking for Dean's liquor. She knew he had something around here, even though it was most likely scotch or bourbon she didn't care. Something about the whole Angel Grace thing with Cassie had left her shaken. 

She wanted to help the Winchesters, she did, but when she looked at their world from this close she didn't know how they made it. She didn't understand how Sam kept it together, and part of her really understood Dean's drinking problem. Which she became quite certain was a problem when she found three different bottles of liquor stashed around the library alone. 

Deciding on the bottle of Jameson she was looking the set of crystal whiskey glasses. Once she found them Dani poured herself a solid double, downed it, and poured another. She moved  
to sip this one when someone spoke behind her, “Bit much for a nightcap isn't it?” 

“Says the boy who won't be jumping realities this evening.” Dani replied drinking the second double in a solid swoop instead of sipping like she'd planned. This time the scotch hit the tastebuds in the back of her mouth, and it took all her self control to not let on how awful that sip had gone. 

“Let's take it easy eh?” Dean told her blocking her from pouring another one. 

“Really? Because I'd like to be basically black out drunk when this thing happens. I am not my brother, nor am I Cassie. I am hardly okay with this, but I also know I can't stay here. So you tell me what exactly is a good way to get my mind off the fact that I'm going to be jumping realities, and really don't know if I'm going to survive the experience.” 

Dean took the glass from Dani's hand, and moved her to face him. He was giving her a very soul searching kind of look, and for some inexplicable reason Dani felt her eyes well up again with tears. Damn tears! She thought as a stray one slipped down her cheek. 

Dean's thumb wiped away the tear, and for a moment her heart stopped. This was one of those cheesy romance movie moments she always laughed at. Except there was nothing funny about it now, her heart was dancing like it had when Cassie had the Grace removed and when Dean's lips met hers it took her brain a few seconds to catch up with her body. 

When their lips broke apart Dani let out a breath suddenly wishing she could remember to breath when things like this happened. Dean's emerald eyes searched her face for an idea of what she was thinking. Dani wished it were that simple; she didn't know what she was thinking, and she couldn't really stop herself when her hands slid around his neck pulling him down for another kiss. 

This time though the kiss was all encompassing, the feel of his lips occupied all her senses and it wasn't until she broke the kiss to breath that she realized her hands were gripping his hair, and that he had pushed her against the bookcases. 

Breathing heavily Dani managed to squeak out the word, “Room?” 

“Fuck the room.” Dean replied pressing against her this time, and when his lips met hers it felt like her whole body was on fire. Her clothes suddenly felt too constricting, and any sense of focus Dani had was gone. Moments later Dean was shirtless and Dani realized faintly that her mind was certainly off the other plans for the evening. 

* * *

Dani woke lying in on of the darker corners of the library, and after a moment of slight panic she realized she was dressed except for her shoes, and it felt like her bra had been snapped together awkwardly. She heard talking nearby, and moved to hide in the shadows. 

“We only have a few hours left to do this spell, where is Dani?” Castiel asked. 

“I'm not sure honestly, I just found Cassie and Sam like 20 minutes ago.” Simon replied sounding very frustrated. Glancing around Dani saw that she was alone in her little dark corner, but  
her shoes were piled against the bookcase. Putting them on Dani ran her fingers through her hair, and adjusted her bra snaps which were not all on the right set. 

“Dean.” she heard Castiel call followed by two sets of footsteps, and when she glanced out of her corner she saw the two of them had gone out of the room. Giving herself a second pass to check that everything seemed in order she stepped out of the dark corner and into the main part of the library. 

She saw the candles were laid out already burning, with black to absorb negative energy and white to help focus the spell. She saw the bronze bowl that already had herbs in it, and when  
she picked them up she smelled the jasmine and sage for sure. It made sense when she thought about it, after all they would need protection to cross realities. The blood would help tie them to that reality. 

She was still holding the bowl when Simon came back into the library. 

“Where the hell have you been?” 

“Around.” she shrugged. No was on God's green Earth was she explaining to her brother that she'd spent her time exploring Dean Winchester in the library. 

“Well, we have to do the spell and soon if we're going to make it home anytime soon.” he gave her a dark look. 

“Okay.” she said nonchalantly before heading to her room to collect whatever of hers she might actually bring along. Once she was in the room Dani couldn't decide if any of it really mattered besides the few items she knew had been props first. Tossing the few things she had, and of those the ones that mattered into a bag she turned to leave, only to find Cassie in her doorway. 

“You ready for this?” Cassie asked. 

“Not really, but at least I haven't thought about it in a few hours.” Dani remarked. 

“Considering you smell like whiskey I'm going to guess you got blackout drunk like I suggested.” 

“Well I kind of took both your suggestions, and didn't get the Mark at all.” 

Cassie's eyebrows raised higher than Dani had probably ever seen, then Cassie leaned towards her to whisper, “It's okay I did the same, but minus the liquor.” 

This time it was Dani's eyebrows that reached her hairline

* * *  
“Is everyone prepared?” Castiel asked them. All of them gave nods of assurance, and even though Dani was the last she managed to fight the fear that was rolling around her stomach. 

Sam was holding the bowl, and with an almost formal motion he handed Simon a knife. Simon slid the knife across his palm bleeding into the burning herbs, Cassie follows suit along with Sam, and that's when Cas begins to chant the spell. 

Finally Dani can't take the pressure building inside her, and turns to Dean. Grabbing his right hand she holds it firmly, and before she can rethink anything she speaks. “Dean, there's something you need to know. You are worth more than you believe, and trust me I've been watching you for almost ten years. Believe me when I say you have people who love and forgive you.” her eyes cut to Sam, “Don't give up on yourself Dean.” 

She was still holding his hand her eyes watching him intently as the burning sensation crawled up her arm. Dani knew without looking that the Mark was crawling its way up her arm. Dean  
jerked his arm away, but Dani didn't let her hold break until the burning sensation faded. When he finally did pull his arm free she saw that it was Mark free. One quick glance down showed her that her arm now had a the Mark of Cain branded on it. 

Dean gave her an incredulous look like he couldn't believe what had happened. Looking to Cas she saw he was still chanting the words, but his eyes were bouncing between them and the spell. Dani felt a sharp sensation pull at her midsection, and knew that they would be jumping over soon. 

“Cassie.” she said quietly, and without looking Cassie gave her the bottle of Angel Grace. Ripping off her Samulet Dani handed both the necklace and bottle of Angel Grace to Dean who still looked bewildered, “I love you Dean Winchester.” 

“Dani, I-” but his words were cut off when Dani found herself blacking out. 

Abruptly her vision returned, and Dani found herself standing in the same woods she'd disappeared from just a few days ago. 

* * * 

Dean stood with the bottle of Angel Grace and the necklace in hand, and to if he was being honest with himself he didn't know what he had been about to tell her. He just knew the second she was gone he felt a surprising absence in the air. Sam and Cas were giving him curious looks. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel asked putting the book down and walking towards him. 

Dean looked down at his arm, rubbing across his forearm where the Mark had been all he could say was, “It's gone.” 

Cas laid a hand on Dean, his eyes flaring bright blue from the use of Angel Grace and he looked startled, “It is indeed gone.” he remarked. 

“And she left this.” he said handing Cas the bottle of Angel Grace. Cas took the bottle reverently. 

“But why would they do that?” Cas asked finally. 

“I think it was their way of helping.” Sam finally said before pulling his brother in for a hug. He was grateful to all three of them. They had freed his brother from a burden he wasn't sure  
could be handled, and helped to keep Cas around longer. 

“Now what?” Dean asked. 

“Now we celebrate.” Sam replied. 

* * * 

When Dani came to she felt a burning sensation like a hot brand on her arm, and immediately she pulled her sleeve up. The Mark was still there, but she didn't feel the same sensation as she had before when she felt like she had some serious anger issues. Instead she ran her finger across the Mark, and came to the conclusion it was branded onto her skin now; permanently. 

Simon stumbled from a cluster of trees near Dani, and practically fell over in relief when he hugged her. “Thank God!” he exclaimed. 

“Cass!” she started to holler suddenly wondering where her friend was. Cassie appeared from a different cluster of trees further away, and she looked ragged. Dani dropped her bag  
running to catch Cassie before she could fall over. Cassie fell into her arms, and it was all she could do to not freak the fuck out. 

“I think I'd like to sleep for a week.” Cassie finally said using Dani for support. 

“I'm pretty sure that can be arranged.” Dani laughed helping her friend. 

“You think we helped?” Cassie asked her. 

“I think we were marvelous.” Dani replied seriously, “And yes, I do think we helped.” 

“Good, and Dani?”

“Yeah?” she replied cautiously as Cassie came to a stop to face her.

“I love you.” Cassie told her, and Dani felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Before she could say anything back though Cassie's lips were on hers. Cassie's lips weren't like Dean's or Crowley's they were chapped and yet the feel of them sent fuzzy feelings all through Dani. 

“Finally!” Simon said throwing his hands in the air. Dani shot him a look once she broke off her kiss with Cassie. “What?” he replied. 

Dani shook her head, and the three of them started to walk back to their camp. The dawn was rising through the trees, when Dani finally said to Cassie, “I wanted you to know that when I do picture myself happy, it's with you.”

Cassie smiled before replying, “I see what you did there.”


End file.
